Snake's Skin
by Sevish
Summary: It all started with a quest for revenge, Pansy had been burned and she wanted to make Draco suffer. However, when something goes wrong, she ends up turning both Harry and Draco into girls...
1. Hell hath no fury

Snake's Skin

Chapter 1: Hell hath no Fury…

Draco Malfoy was basically the king of the Slytherin house. With his influence and standing as a legal member of both the Malfoys and the Blacks he was one of the most sought after people in the wizarding world. His betrothed, Pansy Parkinson, was no longer a pug nosed girl but, through his small manipulations, was a beautiful athletic girl whose ambition and cunning rivaled even his. She was the perfect Slytherin and more than qualified to be his equal, this was a problem. Draco could not be married to a woman who was equal to him even if she was from a minor pureblooded family. So Draco had decided to end it. It was the reason he had called his fiancé into his private room in the Slytherin dormitory. Only those with enough influence could get such rooms, he had heard that Harry Potter had been offered a private room, but decided that staying in the dormitory was for him. Commoners gave him the shivers; it was like trying to humor the local peasants, but that was another matter for another time. "Draco… Draco." Pansy's voice snapped him out of his delirium as she propped her head on his bare chest. She had stripped his shirt of as she straddled him; Pansy herself had already taken her blouse off and was working on his pants when Draco stopped her. He may be an insufferable git, but he still had his pureblood honor.

"Pans, I didn't call you here for this." Draco gently pushed his soon to be ex-fiancé off of him and got up from the bed.

"I don't get it, Draco, this is the one thing we haven't done. What else could you want?" Pansy Questioned.

"Not you I'm afraid."

"What?" Pansy's tone filled with danger.

"To say it simply, I'm dissolving our marriage contract."

"You can't! My family needs this marriage!"

"It's not my problem."

"Like hell it isn't, besides you're stuck with me. You know you can't break a legally binding contract and leave with your magic intact…"

"Unless there was a clause placed in it at the beginning stating: Should the Malfoy family participant decide on his last birthday before the year of the solar eclipse that the wife candidate is not worthy of his affections he can dissolve the contract with a fee." Draco took a breath and smiled at Pansy. Draco studied her reaction as it went from horrified to shocked and then quickly to anger.

"You were using me…" she chocked on the tears that were threatening to come up. Draco moved to the door and opened it.

"Get your things, Pansy, and be thankful I allowed you to keep your virginity before I told you." Pansy calmly grabbed her cloak, steadied herself and carried herself from the room much as if nothing had happened. Pansy had her pride; Draco smiled as he thought about her pride. She was a perfect woman, strong, smart, ambitious; the only thing that was wrong with her was that her pureblood was thin, and the Malfoy line needed rich blood. Draco waved as Pansy moved toward the girls dormitory and then closed the door.

VVV

Pansy Parkinson was livid, hell she wasn't sure that there was a word for what she was feeling at the moment. Sure, by pureblood standards, her family bloodline was relatively thin, and what did it matter if her father was a Hufflepuff when he was in Hogwarts (a fact Draco liked to bring up over and over again). For a moment she felt a sense of relief, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. However, as soon as she experienced that feeling the fact that having her marriage contract annulled would deprive her family of the dowry that the Malfoys had agreed to pay them. That money would have solidified the Parkinson's position as true purebloods and when it's all said and done, it was connections and money that determined the worth of a pureblood family, and Pansy's just lost. Well that was fine for Pansy, Draco would regret doing this to her, she would make him no what it felt like to be considered less than someone else.

Pansy snapped on her cloak and pulled it tight, dropped her shirt on the floor and made sure that her bra was not visible. At this time of night the only place she would be able to get to without getting caught was the library and that was all she needed. She had to find something that could make Draco regret crossing her. Pansy pulled her cloak up and slipped quietly from the dungeons. The teachers would most likely be roaming at this hour keeping tabs on those sneaking into secluded places in order to satisfy teenage lusts or just get into various other types of trouble. It was these usual places that she would have to avoid.

Pansy carefully made it through the hallway, barely avoiding being noticed Filtch, and made her way to the library. Once she was there she was basically home free in her search for vengeance. Pansy moved to the shelf and began her search through the books of spells and incantations for something that would be perfect, and after three hours of searching just as her eyes were going to give out on her, she found it. A potion that would take away everything that made him, him, and would replace it with something he didn't know. It was perfect. Pansy got up to leave, she had not planned to do so, but she needed to make a stop at the herbology greenhouse first.

It was now in the early hours of the morning, but everyone should still be asleep as Pansy slipped back into the dungeons mousily. "Pansy?" someone said from behind her. She tightened up and slowly faced her groggy opponent only to find that simply Millicent Bulstrode, "When you didn't come back to the dorm, I thought maybe you and Draco…" She said in a dull whisper.

"Don't mention that git… More importantly, I need your help." Pansy knew that Millicent had an aptitude for potion making, and honestly if Snape wasn't the teacher of that subject she might be failing it.

"Sure Pans, with what?"

"Revenge."

VVV

Morning came quicker than Pansy bargained for as the light pushed through the curtains unlike anything she had felt before. She got up and went to the dorm's bathroom and straightened herself up. Pansy pulled her hair into a high ponytail and put on some slight makeup to cover the bags under her eyes. Draco surely expected her to look like hell and she wasn't going to. Soon she was ready and stepped out into the common room. Despite her eyes having lead weights attached to them Pansy was certain that all eyes were on her as she stepped out and moved out from the dungeons. She did not want to be there when Draco got out, and besides she needed to talk strategy with Millicent. Unlike Draco she valued her friends and, despite her barbous tongue sometimes, they knew it. Not like those two trolls Malfoy called friends.

Knowing Millicent she was already at the great hall eating, it was one of the things Millicent enjoyed the most. As soon as Pansy arrived at the great hall she realized two things: Millicent was right were she expected her to be, and Draco had beaten her there. Pansy fought the urge to snarl as it would temporarily ruin her beauty and sat down next to Millicent as she gazed in the direction she normal gazed in the mornings, at Neville Longbottom. "Mill," Pansy called to her friend quietly, "Milly, I know you've got the hots for a Gryffindor, but try not to make it obvious."

Millicent snapped out of her delirium and tuned a beat red, "I do not, and you would be wish to forget you saw that." Millicent warned.

"Ooo scary; Mill, did you have time to make the potion?"

"Yeah, it was pretty simple, but it'll need to take some time to sit."

"How long?"

"Not as long as its cousin, but pretty long."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Great," Pansy fell back in her chair, "by that time revenge will have lost its interest." No Pansy needed something more immediate. What would hurt Draco the most, and if it wouldn't hurt him then what would bother him to no end? Pansy placed her chin in her hand and panned the great hall for ideas until her eyes fell on one particular student and everything clicked into place.

"Revenge, lose its interest; surely you jest." Millicent laughed as she caught Pansy's gaze and followed it to its source. "No," Millicent wasn't the quickest, but she knew how Pansy thought and she could see the plans running through Pansy's mind as they spoke. "Pansy, that's not a good idea."

"Oh it's perfect."

"I'm telling you, it's not a good idea." Millicent warned again.

"Just keep the potion brewing; I'll be right back." Pansy got and moved across the room passed the Ravenclaws, around the Hufflepuffs and worked her way down the Gryffindor table. Soon she was standing with the whole room's eyes on her. She looked down at her quarry as he slowly turned to look at her. "Hello, Harry, may I have the seat next to you?"


	2. Snake's Bite

Snake's Skin

Chapter 2: Snake's Bite. 

Pansy stood quietly as every student in the great hall trained their eyes on her, Harry had his emeralds locked onto her obsidian, and the Gryffindor table had a collective snarl upon their lips. "Can I have the seat next to you?" it was an empty seat no one was occupying and it was just a table so surely the golden boy would not deny a young woman like her a seat. Pansy watched as Harry began to open his mouth but was cut off as the red head that was always hanging around him scooted into the open seat and all but growled at her.

"The seat's taken." The weasel hissed. Pansy looked at Harry, who seemed a little thrown as the seat that was vacated was filled and then that too was filled and so on and so on until the only open seat at the table was on its far end. Pansy had to think fast or she might lose the opportunity to talk to Harry. Then it hit her, if the direct approach didn't work, maybe the indirect would.

"You know what, fine." Pansy feigned muted anger and pushed her tear ducts open, "If t-this is what happens when our houses try to talk, THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST STAY ENEMIES!" with skill that would have won her a theatrical award Pansy ran out of the great hall as fast as she making sure that Harry saw her tears.

Pansy pushed open the doors, and continued that stride for as long as it took to get just outside of the great hall and sit on one of the benches that were visible from the great halls doors. Pansy kept the tears going, no one would believe a Slytherin girl could be so emotional. She could not break down into sobs or Harry wouldn't buy it. She was taking a gamble, but Pansy was betting that Harry's sense of pride and weakness for women would make him inclinded to follow her, so she waited. For several minutes she waited and after awhile she began to doubt that she had gone with the right plan. That was until the very subject of her planning walked through the great hall doors... alone.

He briefly scanned the hall and rested his eyes on Pansy. Harry moved toward Pansy and she quickly wiped the crocodile tears from her cheeks and looked away. Pansy expected Harry meet her eyes and ask her what was wrong; she had underestimated him. "Why did you come to my table, Pansy? Don't give me any bull about wanting to bridge the gap between our houses."

"But that's…"

"I'll leave and ignore you for the rest of the school year." Harry threatened with narrowed eyes, realizing that she choose him over everyone else for a reason.

Pansy dropped her act, "I want revenge." She stated simply

"Against me?"

"No. I want revenge against Draco." Pansy was startled as Harry sat down on the bench next to her,

"Aren't you two betrothed?"

"Not any more, He broke it off."

"Is that possible? I thought that kind of thing was arranged by your parents." Harry shook his head, "How do I fit in to this plan for revenge?"

"I have a potion that will make him regret crossing me; the problem is that it takes two weeks to brew and I need instant gratification."

"So where do I fit in?"

"Can you think of a better way to burn him than to have his ex-betrothed start going out with his worst enemy?"

"You want me to go out with you!?"

"Not so loud, Draco will know something is up if we just start going out and acting lovey dovey right away. In the beginning at least I want us to just start being friendly towards each other."

"…and later on?"

"We may have to snog in the open, but that remains to be seen. It depends on how jealous Draco is." She casually mused.

Pansy's noticed Harry's face turn a cute shade of pink as he held a façade of composure, "I see."

"Potter, this won't work unless you are the one who does it." Pansy didn't want to beg, but she was not above doing so. However, it seemed that she would not have to as very Slytherin smile crept across Harry's boyish good looks.

"All right, you said you wanted small steps to begin with; I'm going to go back inside to make light of the situation. I suggest you not come back in; people at my table will leave me alone if I say so. I'm not sure if the other three tables will leave you alone." Harry took a breath and straightened himself, "I'll meet you at the base of the great stair case afterwards." Pansy felt goose bumps travel the length of her spine as she saw the same look cross Harry's face that she got when she was plotting schemes. It was almost as if he should have been sorted into Slytherin. Harry got up and moved back to the doors of the great hall and looked over his shoulder at Pansy, "You better not be screwing with me."

"You should be so lucky." Pansy smiled as Harry went back into the great hall.

VVV

It wasn't until after lunch that Pansy was able to get to the great staircase like Harry had wanted, and Harry seemed to notice this as he seemed to be going along with the plan the classes they shared. She was using the time to study for the upcoming class until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her sitting position. She looked up to find that Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle, was now looming over her and Draco had intentionally grabbed her wand arm. "Come here you little, trollop." Pansy would be lying if she said she hadn't expected this to happen, the problem was that she hadn't planned for it yet. Draco drug Pansy to the side of the room as he gripped her arm with enough force to bruise. "What was that at breakfast, huh? You think you'll hurt me by hooking up with Potter." It was Pansy's chance; Draco had all but lost it and now was the time to bring him down a few pegs.

Pansy swallowed hard and looked as most of the students averted their eyes and walked by as if not seeing anything, "Draco, you dumped me. As much as I hate to admit it, I needed you. Not in the way a woman needs a man, but the way my family needed money."

"You know what makes you, right." Draco smiled as Pansy slapped him with her good hand for implying she was a whore. Draco slapped her back and pushed her against the wall this time twisting her arm so that she could feel the bone splinter.

"I… k-know what it makes you…" Pansy leaned into Draco's right ear and whispered, "…second class." Pansy smiled as the blood dripped from her mouth. Draco drew back for another strike and Pansy braced herself.

"Hit her again and you will loose that hand." Said a voice from the side. Pansy switched her view to the side to find that Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in the hallway with their wands out and point at the three boys. Draco snarled and released Pansy who promptly scrambled to Harry's side. Draco and his goons made a move to leave when Pansy, regaining her fortitude, decided to finish off the last of Draco's pride.

"Draco, I did some research into yours and Potter's families. The Malfoy line started in 1850. The Potter line's original member was Merlin's daughter!" Draco growled but said nothing, "look it up for yourself, it's all public records!" Pansy waited until Draco was out of sight and collapsed to her knees.

"No wonder you wanted to sit at our table." quipped Ron as he and Harry helped her up.

She didn't realize just how bad Draco had hurt her until she attempted to move her arm. The pain vibrated up her arm as the adrenaline shook her body, she was crashing and she was crashing hard. Pansy's legs gave out underneath her and she stumbled out of Ron's grasp. Thankfully, Harry stopped her fall and scooped her up into his arms. "Put me down, Potter. I can walk." She struggled feebly.

"Uh huh." Harry humored her but did not put her down.

"Damn it, Potter." Pansy stopped struggling and let herself be carried to the infirmary. Ron followed Harry like a good little dog but Hermione stayed behind. She did not like the fact that they were interfering in Slytherin internal matters, but she liked watching women battered even less. So she did what any good bookworm would have; she gathered the dropped books. It was here that she found a book amongst Pansy's things entitled, _Appearance and Physical changing Potions. _Hermione looked at the beaten Slytherin, but chose not to say anything.

VVV

Despite threatening to permanently shut Harry's mouth, he still told Madame Pomfrey what had happened. He relayed, in every detail that he saw, to the school's physician. It was about the that time Madame Pomfrey turned and expected Pansy to confirm it. Pansy denied that anything happened and despite the fact that many students had seen it, including Pansy's best friend, Millicent, and the school's golden boy, Harry. Without Pansy taking things to Dumbledore no punishment would be handed out any more severe than what the muggles called a 'slap on the wrist'. Pansy was alone in the infirmary now, she told the golden boy and his friends to leave, or that was what she thought. "Why didn't you say what really happened?" Pansy turned to look at Harry.

"What does it matter to you?"

"I don't like seeing people beat up, besides we're supposed to be getting to know each other. For your revenge against, Draco." Harry's emeralds lit up in realization, "You didn't tell Madame Pomfrey because if you did, Draco would be too far away for you to get revenge on."

"One hundred million points to Gryffindor." Pansy scoffed under her breath as she looked away.

"Pansy, you share a common room with the git." Harry moved so he could catch her eyes.

"I can take care of myself." She sneered

"Yeah, and who's going to take care of Crabbe and Goyle, Huh?" Harry questioned, "Look at yourself; what if he had caught you in the common room late at night? What if I hadn't been there to stop him…? What if…" Pansy used her good arm to pull Harry awkwardly to her lips and kissed him with a passion she had never given Draco. She could taste the surprise on his lips and took the fact that he wasn't pulling away as an opportunity to do some more damage. Pansy pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored it with a curiosity she had never felt before. It was truly exhilarating teaching someone who had very little experience. Pansy was almost disappointed as Harry came to his senses and pulled away.

"Harry, I love it that you worry, but please shut up. I know what I'm doing." She said as if she had not just been snogging the boy who lived a second earlier. Harry regained his composure faster than she had expected.

"Revenge, right." Harry sighed, "Fine we'll do it your way, for now." Harry got up to leave, and for a moment she considered attempting to stop him.

"Harry…" Pansy called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for stopping him." He would have done it for anyone and she knew it, but Gryffindor always held Slytherin in contempt. It was commonly accepted that Slytherin were on their own; needless to say it was nice to know that she had at least one ally outside her own house.

"You're welcome." Harry moved to the door but stopped, "You know that's the first time you've called me Harry."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." With that he opened the door and left.

VVV

That night Hermione took the book she had taken from Pansy's things and opened it. Normally Hermione wouldn't have done such a thing, but she remembered the book was an advanced level seventh year book and that Pansy wasn't the most studious of students. Hermione opened the book and noticed that a page was folded over to make it stick out. Quietly, she opened the book to the page that had been folded over and looked at the potion on it. "Puella-Juice Potion," She read out loud, "For those of us who are not at home in the bodies given us…"

_**AN: **__And that ends Chapter two, the next Chapter will have a two week jump in it. That is where the hilarity will begin, trust me. Also if you can't wait to find out what the potion does, here's a hint, translate the name. Until next time true believers! Wait sorry, wrong quote. What was I going to say again?_


	3. Shedding

Snake's Skin

Chapter 3: Shedding

_**AN:**__ thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites, Alerts, and reviewed. I've tried to post other stories for Harry Potter and it just doesn't go well for me, so I'm glad at least __**some**__ people have taken an interest in this story. Again Thanks. _

VVV

In the days that followed the event with Draco and his goons, Pansy's plan came to beautiful fruition. Harry acted as if he were helping Pansy get through the days with her injuries. He would do little things like carrying her books from class to class and bring her potions from Madame Pomfrey. At first they had just been acting, but soon they found that they were quite comfortable in each other's presence. Pansy found herself genuinely laughing at Harry's jokes and just overall enjoying his company. However it was not without its detractions. The Weasley girl was one of the first to openly object to Harry about his relationship with the pretty Slytherin. So Harry did the only thing he could, he laughed and said that they we're just friends. The Weasley girl did not believe him and had now taken to following them around sneakily, so Pansy took it upon herself to Stop Harry one morning while they went to their shared Potions class.

Pansy pulled Harry off to the side and pinned him into the corner with her good arm, pressing herself against him. "Pansy, w-what are you doing? Someone will see!" Harry whispered.

"That's the idea," She breathed heavily against his lips that was only a centimeter away from touching.

"What?"

"To our left, the girl from the family of red heads, Weasleys I think, she's been following us since you told her there was nothing going on."

"Ginny?" Harry almost moved to look, but Pansy forcibly brought his gaze back to her.

"I was thinking… it's been about a week since we first started hanging out…" Pansy teased Harry's lips with her own as she tried to look him in the eye (she was much shorter than he was). "…and who better to spread it around that we're a couple?" For a moment, there was a battle in Harry's mind; Pansy could see it in his eyes. Should he stick with the plan, or possibly hurt… It then dawned on Pansy, Harry cared for the red head… that would simply not do. Pansy pulled Harry into her lips and kissed him the way she had kissed him in the infirmary. This time was much more satisfying as he forgot everything and reciprocated the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, wincing slightly from the pain in her arm, and gave a mumbled gasp when she felt Harry's hands move from the small of her back to cup her buttocks and squeeze gently. Pansy broke the kiss and pulled back with a snake-like smirk on her lips. "My, my… aren't we the suppressed one."

"Sorry." He quickly released her and apologized, but Pansy didn't untangle her arms from around his neck.

"Don't be." Pansy grined as she pushed herself back onto him and continued the kiss. She took great pleasure in having an audiance, smiling against Harry's lips as she noticed Ginny make an abrupt exit.

VVV

Hermione had been watching Harry and Pansy get along for the passed week with the intent of protecting Harry from the evil Slytherin's intentions. Much like she had noticed Ginny doing, Hermione was following the two between classes, but, unlike Ginny who had to follow from afar; Hermione could do it right at his side. She watched as Harry and Pansy moved from acquaintances to some measure of friendship, and she even resorted to carrying an Eros Cherub, a small pink flower used to detect the presence of a person affected by a love potion, she had gotten from Neville. However, the Cherub hadn't turned a bright red yet, so it was not a love potion. After a few days of not getting any answers, Hermione got a break. Pansy had broken away from Harry for a moment to hand the book Hermione had found Pansy's things (and sneakily put back when she was done copying the article) to Millicent Bulstrode.

This was where Hermione was now; she had followed Millicent into an abandoned section of the Herbology greenhouses and watched as she stirred a small vat of potion. Hermione had plenty of information to get both Millicent and Pansy into detention for the rest of the year, but Hermione was not like that. All she wanted was to know what they had planned for Harry; she didn't care what they were doing on their own time. So Hermione decided to make her presence known, "Hello." She said normally; causing Millicent to almost jump out of her skin.

"Granger!?" Millicent gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Neville."

"Don't lie to me Granger."

"Fine, I was following you. You know brewing that particular potion is forbidden to those underage."

"It's no different than some of the things that you and potter do."

"Listen, I don't care if you have that potion. I don't care what you use it for. Unless it's to hurt Harry…" Hermione drew her wand and cornered Millicent with it menacingly at her throat. "You will tell me what that potion is for or I'll lock your tongue to your stomach." For a moment Millicent was silent, but soon she let out a sigh.

"I told Pansy someone was going to find out."

"Find out what?"

Hermione listened intently to Millicent's story about the evil that was Draco and his disregard for those around him. She listened as she heard what Draco had done to Pansy and how Pansy wanted revenge against the silver haired ferret. She might not have believed Millicent's story, but Millicent was never a good liar. What's more Millicent spoke in the manor a Hufflepuff might have when someone crossed one of their friends. So Hermione took Millicent's story as truth… for now. "I see," Hermione rubbed her chin in thought with a smile, "that plan would definitely bring him down a few pegs, but how does Harry fit into it?"

"He's… a place holder…"

"She's using him!?"

"You could say that, but Harry agreed with the plan to act friendly with Pansy in order to get Draco's goat, so to say."

"I see." Hermione stood up, "I suppose I won't say anything." Millicent let out a breath she had been holding in since the beginning of the conversation with Hermione. "…but if anything happens to Harry, I will give his fan club all of your personal information, clear?"

"…crystal"

"Good, carry on then." Hermione left to go find Harry, Pansy and Ron once more.

"Harry has a fan club?" wondered Millicent to herself.

VVV

As the next week passed Harry and Hermione told no one of what they knew about Pansy's plan, not even Ron. Harry and Pansy continued to become closer and closer skewing the line between act and reality. Too many people, it was a scandalous affair as if Harry were cheating on his house with a Slytherin. It was a source of constant amusement for Pansy as Harry related the stories to her in the courtyard of how Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas cornered him and threatened him like they were Gryffindor's older brothers coming to protect her honor. Pansy usually smiled a distant smile when he told her of how Ron and Hermione would always stand next to him when things like that happened.

Pansy recounted different stories to Harry, about her own brushes in the common room. Hers were much less humorous. Slytherin was united in their disapproval of her relationship with Harry and after a dead snake was pinned to her vanity by a rather ornate knife she had taken to locking and warding her door at nights. It was for this reason that Harry took to watching Pansy even when they were separated. Every so often Harry would look at her when passing her in the corridor or across the great hall. After awhile it was just something he caught himself doing and more often than not Pansy caught him and gave him a flirtatious wave.

However, all his checking up on her paid off one night when he found Pansy heading toward the Herbology greenhouse and Draco following closely behind. Harry moved closely and cast a silencing spell on his feet to make sure that Draco didn't detect him. He would have just pulled Draco away from her and hexed into next week, but if there was one thing that he learned about Pansy, is that she hated it when other people tried to fight her battles. So Harry just followed the silver haired ferret as he followed Pansy.

Sure enough they came to the Herbology greenhouses, and Pansy addressed Millicent with a hearty hello. Like the vulture that he was, Draco jumped from his hiding spot and drew his wand on his former betrothed. "What are you two doing here?" he snipped as he turned to the cauldron of potion, "What's this."

"Go to hell, Draco." Pansy spat and reached for her wand.

"_Expeliarmus_!" Draco shouted as her wand was immediately knocked away, "I'm tired of playing games with you, Pansy; I doubt anybody will miss a blood-traitor and half blood like you two if you turn up in the river face down." Pansy may yell at him later but if he didn't do something fast this was going to go to a place that neither wanted it to go.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled with a swish of his wand. Draco dodged the burst of magic and stepped back, his foot bumping the cauldron in the middle of the floor.

"I knew you would show up, Potter. Just can't keep your nose out of things."

"That was a death threat Malfoy; I'm sure the professor Dumbledore will want to hear about that."

"Bloody little snitch…" Draco waved his wand wordlessly and a blue light shot from its tip.

"_Protego_!" Harry was engulfed in a greenish field of magic, and the blue spell bounce off in a harmless direction. Harry was surprised, he had not expected wordless magic from Draco and it was enough to slow his reactions enough so that Draco could get another spell in while his guard was down.

"_Accio Harry_!" Harry was pulled into the air toward Draco. Draco smiled smugly as he prepared to cast another spell thinking that Harry was off balance, but Harry was more at home in the air and cast one of his own.

"_Depulso_!" Harry cast the opposite of the Accio spell and knocked Draco into a slide on the floor. With a loud crash, Harry landed on top Draco just as he slid into the cauldron.

"Harry, get out of the way!" Screamed Pansy, pointing to the rather large cauldron as it threatened to tip over. Harry tried to do so but found that Malfoy was now holding him in place and attempting to punch him. Time seemed to slow as Harry watched the cauldron tip forward. Both Millicent and Pansy were screaming for him to move at this point but Draco wasn't going to allow it. Harry moved his body as much as he could and Draco grabbed his shirt. Just as Harry's shirt ripped from his torso, the potion splashed onto both of them as Pansy and Millicent hid their faces in each other's shoulders.

Harry wretched. His body convulsed as the foreign substance soaked his skin. Soon it felt as if millions of tiny needles stabbed his every pore and wiggled about just enough to widen the miniscule holes. It wasn't so much pain, but rather his muscles tensing and flexing as if he was exorcising. The tension built in his body to where he was in an arch on the floor screaming for his muscles to relax. Then… finally... they did.

The girls looked at Harry, then his chest, and the girls looked at Draco, then his chest. The girls then turned to each other as Harry and Draco lay unconscious on the ground, "Well, that didn't happen like we thought…"

_**AN:**__ Sorry for taking so many chapters to get to this point, but I like to take my time with things. Now is where the fun part starts, I hadn't found any stories that played Draco as a girl (a lot where Harry is a girl, but not a one for Draco) so I decided to write one. Let me know what you think!_


	4. The Same yet New

Snake's Skin

Chapter 4: Same yet New.

_**AN:** Special thanks to Sirval (did you expect Harry to get hit too?), Miss Anthrope (oh this ship will not sink), and kumquat (I'm glad you are enjoying it, really really glad!) and to everyone else who has added this as a favorite or placed on their chapter alerts. I wasn't really sure that anybody take to this story. Also if you like this one I have another called **"The Incident of Houses"** which I plan to update very shortly._

VVV

Harry Potter sat up in his bed and immediately fell back to a lying position. All of the muscles in his body screamed with pain as if he had been playing a game of Quidditch without a broom. So he did what he could and opened his eyes to find that, as usual, he was surrounded by his friends. Ron, Dean, Fred, George, Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, Seamus, and Madame Pomfrey were all huddled around him as if in a strategy session during the middle of an American football game with Madame Pomfrey holding a strange bottle under his nose. Harry surmised that was the reason he was now awake. As Harry examined his friends, he noticed that all of the boys, joined by Millicent and Pansy, were staring at his chest. Only Hermione was looking at Harry's eyes, and Madame Pomfrey was fiddling with the makings of a potion. Harry joined Ron's gaze and followed it down to his chest; there he was met with something that wasn't his chest. Two perfectly shaped breasts and a bulging dress shirt that seemed as if ready to pop its buttons, "Bloody hell…" Harry squeaked in a feminine soprano.

"Harry! How do you feel?" gasped Hermione.

"Like my innards have been scrambled… What's happened to me?"

"That would be the Puella-juice potion," Madame Pomfrey chimed in, "What such a high level potion was doing in the Herbology greenhouse is beyond me. Both you and Draco were covered in it." Harry looked down at his chest again and then to the Weasley twins.

"Ok guys, this is a joke right? You can undo this."

The twins looked at each other and then to Harry, "It's not one of ours, Harry." They replied in a sung unison.

"Harry, Puella-juice potion turns boys physically into girls." Hermione explained.

"Yeah…" Harry blinked

"Harry, you're a girl now."

Harry eyes got big, it wasn't true. This was a joke by the twins and he was the butt of it. Harry jumped up from the bed, ignoring his protesting muscles, and ripped open his dress shirt resulting in a storm of buttons flying in every direction. Hermione screamed and covered Ron's eyes, Fred and George cheered with a perverted whoop, Dean managed to catch Seamus as he fainted and Madame Pomfrey shoved the whole lot of them from immediate vicinity and charmed the curtains around them. However, Harry didn't stop and ran to the nearest mirror. He, or rather she, looked herself over. What Harry saw in the mirror was nothing like what he used to see, but it was close. A beautiful girl stared back at him with sharply shaped eyes in which two vibrant emeralds sat at their center. She had long straight black hair and skin like porcelain. Harry grabbed the robes he was in and threw them to the floor paying no attention to the fact that Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, and Madame Pomfrey were still inches away from him. What Harry saw would have made all the blood rush to a certain point on his anatomy, had it still been there.

Harry looked his new body over; she was well toned with a swimmer's physique. Her skin was marginally unblemished with long supple looking legs, symmetrical hips attached to a proportionately small waist and narrow shoulders. However, what drew his attention the quickest was her chest. It was easily one of the biggest he had seen, but not so big that he would have thought it awkward looking or uncomfortable. Harry was snapped out of his examination by a swift slap to the soft skin of his buttocks as Pansy heartily declared, "You're pretty hot." Harry pulled the robes back up and tightened them around his new body.

He turned to the girls in with him and found that both Hermione and Millicent were looking at Pansy with raised eye brows, "What? She is." Pansy said simply.

"Riiiight." Hermione turned to Madame Pomfrey, "Can we change him back?"

"Absolutely," replied Madame Pomfrey

"Good…" sighed Harry.

"…but it will take a while to prepare the potion." Pansy and Millicent backed toward the opening in the curtain as if preparing to make an exit.

"How long?" wondered Hermione

"A year… at least."

"A YEAR!?" Harry and Hermione screamed together.

"What about the ministry, surely they have some of the antidote on stock." Hermione wondered.

"Dear, the people who opt for this kind of potion are the kinds that don't want to change back. Sort of like the muggle gender changing operations. As such there is very little of the antidote ever stocked."

"…but there is some."

"Yes, but I doubt anyone knows were it is. It will be faster to brew it ourselves with all the forms and paperwork needed to be filled out." Madame Pomfrey informed.

Harry both physically and mentally groaned and turned to Pansy and Millicent to find that the spots where they had been standing were now vacated as they had apparently made a run for it. Harry snapped open the curtains to find that both Pansy and Millicent were being held under the arms and being drug back to where Harry and Hermione had been by several of the earlier removed boys. They had been strung between two and hung like they had been caught in a tree parachuting. Pansy and Millicent hung their heads in defeat. "You two brewed this potion?" Madame Pomfrey asked

"No," Pansy arched her feet to try get her toes back on the ground but failed, "Why would I do that?"

"She's right," Hermione interrupted, "Student's aren't skilled enough to product this kind of Potion. Only someone of Professor Snape or Slughorn's skill level would be able." Madame Pomfrey mused on that thought for a moment and then seemed to agree.

"Well, I'll go get the ingredients from professor Snape and get started on that antidote right away." The resident physician scuttled off. The boys dropped the two girls and stepped back scanning Harry's now clothed body for any scrap of skin that might decide to peek out. Hermione caught this and ordered the boys to drop Pansy and Millicent and leave, which they did only after threatened with Hermione not allowing anyone help with their school work for a week. However, as they were leaving, Fred and George felt it necessary to quip.

"Hey Mate, call us when you get out," said Fred, "We'll help you pick out knickers." They laughed in unison as they walked out.

Of all the boys, Ron was the only one who was allowed to stay, and he was only allowed to stay on the other side of the curtain until Harry could put some proper clothes on. The problem was that there really weren't any proper clothes…

VVV

He stood as he looked into the mirror; his own friend's hadn't recognized him. He might not have even gotten into the common room if he had not known the password. With good cause too; he stared into the mirror and someone else stared back. She was a wisp-like girl, thin and curvy, with a body that seemed frail but was strong in the places it needed to be. She was thin but not emaciated, small but not weak. She had short ivory hair that curtained her head to just below her chin and curled inward at the tips. Her figure was lithe and wiry but more feminine than most of the other girls in the common room that morning. Her chest was not big, but it was not small either. Draco turned and looked over his shoulder as the girl in the mirror did the same. By far, it was her best feature, her buttocks was round and ample not having a single blemish on its wonderfully sculpted surface.

Draco wrapped himself in his cape and looked at the girl in the mirror once more. This was what Pansy wanted to do as revenge, so be it. Draco would adjust and adapt, like he always did. Draco sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. It was time to face the music, and see if he could really adapt. He pulled on a pair of pants, put on a dress shirt and did up his tie. This vengeance of Pansy's would not stop him. Slowly Draco opened the door and stepped outside.

"Draco we heard someth…" It was Crabbe; the first person he had to see was Crabbe. Why did it have to be that lummox? "Oi, who are you?"

"It's me, imbecile, Draco." he spat venomously in an ambiguous yet still feminine tenor.

"Draco doesn't have tits." Crabbe's eyes traveled down to Draco's chest and he was met with an immediate expeliarmus that sent Crabbe into the wall. Draco held his wand out and panned the room with it.

"Anybody wants to comment on my chest will end up just like Crabbe. Any questions?" Draco hissed convincingly. That was until a pair of hands out from behind him and cupped the very same breasts Crabbe had mentioned earlier. Draco let out a muffled gasp as he was gripped. Every boy in the common room that was sitting promptly crossed their legs. Every boy in the common room not sitting, promptly sat and did the same.

"You're pretty sensitive," someone cooed in Draco's ear, he recognized the voice, it was Daphne Greengrass. Daphne began to massage the soft pillows of flesh as Draco was overcome with a sensation he had never felt before. Quickly, he wrenched himself free and glared at his attacker.

"Get away from me you lesbian freak." Draco growled

"It's Draco, who's up for breakfast?" Daphne wheeled around the small girl that Draco was now as if it was not anything, "Nobody? I guess I'll go sit with Blaise again, then."

VVV

After an hour of fighting, Pansy and Hermione had gotten Harry decent. It wasn't the best job (they had only managed to get Harry to agree to a pair of school slacks and the outer robes pulled tight) but it was done, and Ron's face was the exact shade of his hair. Harry attributed it to the fact that his… her breasts were not bound by anything other than the robes he had pulled tight to cover them. Harry was at least thankful that Ron had managed to keep his eyes off of them. However, there was no telling what kinds of thoughts were running through his mind. "Hey, Granger, who's your friend!?" a random male Ravenclaw called out from the other side of the courtyard they were now walking through.

"Yeah, she's hot!" the Ravenclaw's friend called out from behind him.

"You lot better shut the hell up before I jinx you into next week!" Ron exploded as Harry, Hermione and Pansy looked at him with muted curiosity.

"Thanks for that." Harry said hoping it would be enough to calm the red headed monster.

"right." Ron turned away from looking at Harry once more. It was at this point that Pansy decided to have some fun with the red head.

"Oh, Harry," Pansy leaned on Ron as he walked, "Isn't it nice to have a big strong boy in our group of girls?" she proceeded to bat her eyelashes cartoonishly.

"Knock it off, Pansy." Ron whispered.

"Oh I have a great idea!" Pansy chirped, ignoring Ron's plea, "Let all go to Diagon ally and get Harry some girl's clothes! Won-Won can be the judge."

"Hell no." Harry protested.

"aww come on." Pansy whined.

"I hate to admit it, but Pansy's right." Hermione stopped walking and put her finger to her chin. "You can't walk around in your old clothes for the simple fact that they don't fit anymore. Plus I doubt McGonagall is willing to let a beautiful girl walk around in boy's clothes without a bra."

"Yes, Harry, Listen to the mechanical logic of the school's biggest brain!" Pansy smiled

"You just wanna play dress up." Ron scowled.

"It's better than wanting to play dress down, you pervert you." Pansy smiled slyly as she gently elbowed him in the ribs. Ron's blush returned in full force with uncontrolled fantasies running through his mind. Ron hit the ground as his mind overloaded with hormone induced pictures and the conflict it took with his knowledge that Harry was a boy on the inside.

"Hole in one!" Pansy cheered when Ron hit the ground, "He's going to be fun to play with."

"Pansy, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much, but I won't be staying like this for long." Harry bit his words through gritted teeth. "I'll do everything in my power to get back to normal… Snape's got to have some of the antidote on hand. He's got everything else."

"You're thinking of asking Snape for help?" wondered Hermione as she stepped over Ron's corpse and looking her friend in his eyes. "You're not really…"

"I'm going to raid his store."

"That's not a good idea…" Pansy informed, "It was from Snape's store that I got the ingredients to make the potion in the first place. While I was there I checked the ingredients for the antidote, and he's missing the key ingredient."

"What's that?"

"A Behemoth's scale."

"No, seriously?" Hermione wondered incredulously.

"Is that strange?" Harry inquired.

"Harry, Behemoths are predominately skin; the only place on them that have scales are their tongues. It's really dangerous to get them and there are only a few of them left in the world. I doubt Snape could get one." Hermione explained

"Besides he's a hack anyway." Pansy stated, "Millicent's eighteen times better than him."

"Where is Millicent?" Harry looked around.

Elsewhere Millicent Bulstrode sneezed as she had been filling out paperwork for Harry's release from the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey loomed over her with malicious intent as Millicent dutifully filled out the forms in fear for her life.

Harry watched as nearly every boy that passed shot a quick glance from her face to her chest to her hips then her chest again, not bothering to look above the collarbone after the initial glance. Was this what girls went through? "Maybe we should get me some clothes." Both Hermione and Pansy smiled, "but just the necessities. Nothing weird."

"It is a weekend, lets go now." Chirped Pansy as she dashed off and Hermione walked calmly beside Harry. Levitating Ron's unconscious form behind her, Harry knew she would need an ally against evil girls.

_**AN:** Time for something a little bit out of the ordinary for me. I'm listing the measurements for each of the girls in this story. Bare in mind this has no grounding in Cannon. First I will start with Harry's feminine form:_

_Harry Potter_

_Height: 5' 8"_

_B: 36 C_

_W: 25_

_H: 35_

_**Description:** Moderately tall with long messy but straight black hair that extends to just below the small of the back. Most of Harry's height is in her legs, and her eyes are a deep radiant emerald._


	5. Diagon Ally

Snake's Skin

Chapter 5: Diagon Ally

_**AN:**__ Before everyone kills me for what I do to Draco; I just want to say again that Pansy intended for Draco to be punished. I am a very avid believer in the golden rule and things like "you reap what you sow". Harry has watched over his friends and protected them from the get go; Draco has used and abused those around him at every opportunity. So you see why I labeled this __**Drama**__/Humor. _

VVV

"Hey Cutie…"

"Piss off!" Harry snarled at the middle aged man who had hit on her for the second time. It had been like that sense she had gotten to Diagon Ally; one scrub after another coming up to her to see if they could get into her panties. Most of them didn't even look her in the eyes once they got close enough to get a good look at her chest. Needless to say it was pissing Harry off to no end, and they had only just stepped from the portal in the leaky cauldron seconds earlier. "How do you two put up with this?" Harry looked at Hermione first, who only blushed and lowered her eyes.

"It doesn't really happen to me…" Hermione replied.

"Why?" wondered Harry?

"Because her boobs are small." Pansy explained bluntly as she cupped Harry's breasts through her robes and began squeezing gently much to the delight of the passing male crowd, "Yours are bigger than mine." Harry knocked Pansy's hands away and straightened herself.

"Surely men don't always do that?" Then it hit her, "D-Did I do that?"

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other and then looked at Harry. Soon the silence was disrupted as the two girls broke into such riotous laugher that they had to support each other. "Harry, I was worried you were gay there for awhile. With as much time as you were spending with Ron." Hermione laughed to which Ron appeared from a few feet back.

"Mates, 'Mione, we were best mates!" Ron crowed as he turned to Harry, "Right?"

"Right." Harry confirmed, but soon noticed Ron's eyes heading south, "I'm up here Ron!" Hermione and Pansy laughed again.

Having a moment of rare clarity, Ron changed the subject, "I don't think we can keep calling Harry… well… Harry. People might find out about the accident."

Pansy walked over to Ron and mussed his hair much the way she would have a child, "That's a good idea."

"Also, we might be able to hide Harry from Voldemort in plain sight! Brilliant Ron." Chirped Hermione

"So… Harriett?" wondered Ron

"Hell no!" spat Harry.

"Yeah, Ron, that's a stupid name." said Pansy with a wry look at the red head.

"What about Jamie?" asked Hermione.

Harry rubbed her chin, it was a name Hermione had pulled from Harry's middle name and made it ambiguous. The name was both soft and could be looked at as feminine but still had its roots in his masculine name. "Yeah that might work." Harry confirmed.

"Jamie, it is then." Pansy confirmed, "Now, let's go get those puppies some leashes!"

Harry groaned and followed as Pansy moved toward the clothing shops with Hermione and Ron following close behind (Hermione was trying to keep Ron's eyes above Harry's shoulders).

VVV

Draco stood before the giant wooden doors that led to the great hall. Her stomach protested loudly at being empty, yet she could not make herself move through the doors. She had borrowed one of Pansy's uniforms and found that it was tight around the buttocks and loose in the chest area, but it would do until she could get some clothes for herself. Draco swallowed hard and reached to push the doors open. It would be harder than she thought getting used to this body; after all she knew the timeframe she would be in it when she forced her way out of the infirmary. Draco knew that she had to change and adapt, but all that was going through her mind was how her father might react. Lucius Malfoy was not known for his patience and long suffering. In fact her father might even disown her for being turned into a girl. This was a perplexing but ultimately something that she would have to deal with later; right now she needed not to collapse from lack of food.

Suddenly, a chubby hand grabbed her and pulled her into a broom closet. Draco was going to yell at her attacker and hex him into next week but the attacker had not only managed to cover her mouth but also managed to pull her wand away from her. Draco looked into her attacker's eyes and, for the first time since her father told her about his connection with Lord Voldemort, she was afraid. "Girlie, I don't know who you think are, but you will pay for what you did in the common room." Draco realized who it was even though she couldn't really see. It was her old minion Vincent Crabbe that had her pinned again the wall of broom closet.

The next few moments played out as if they were happening to someone else as Crabbe reached underneath Draco's skirt and took hold of the underwear she had on and began to pull them down. Draco struggled as she tried to pry the boy's pudgy fingers off of her. He simply knocked her hand away and jinxed her wrested to the wall. This wasn't, this couldn't be happening. When Crabbe had her underwear down around her knees he went to work on her uniform shirt tearing it open with ease revealing a simple black bra. It was hopeless, there was nothing that Draco could do, and, for the first time in her life, she wished for a savior.

Then, just as quickly as it had begun, her attack was interrupted. The door to the broom closet sprung open and a shadowy figure took its place. "Harry?" she mumbled into Crabbe's hand. The figure pulled out his wand and pointed it at Crabbe.

"_Patrificus Totalus!" _The figure spoke with a flick of the wand in his hand. Suddenly, Crabbe's hand lost its strength and his body went rigid. Draco pushed the large boy off of her and watched as he fell to the ground like a stone statue. Draco turned to the stone boy, and, not even bothering to fix her clothes began to kick him in the ribs repeatedly. Draco grabbed her wand as the boy (who had turned out to be her other minion, Goyle) un-jinxed her hands and pointed it at the petrified boy.

"Avada…" Draco hissed with tears in her eyes; but was stopped as Goyle pulled her away from Crabbe.

"It's over, don't lower yourself."

"Right…" Draco regained herself and fixed her clothes. She gave her former minion a scornful stare and stomped his knees until they gave the satisfying crack of bones breaking. "If you ever try to do that to me, or anyone else; I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way I can." Draco walked out of the broom closet followed closely by Goyle who closed the door.

It wasn't until later that Draco had made it to the Slytherin common room. It was here that she found that she was a lot worse than what she expected to be. She was not the crying type; her father had beaten the last tear out of her when she had still been a child, but if she did have a tear left now would have been the time. She had thought that it felt good to overpower those weaker than her when she was a boy, but now that she was weaker physically she began to change her mind. A loud knock came at the mahogany door of her private room. "Come in."

Goyle poked his head through the slightly cracked door, and looked at the Ivory haired girl. "I brought you some food." He said slightly.

"Why?"

"You haven't eaten."

"I didn't need your help, Goyle."

"Ok," He said believably, "Soup?"

Draco looked at the soup, and took it from him without a word. After a few moments he got up to leave and Draco called out once more, "I didn't need your help."

"I know."

"Then why?"

Goyle paused at the door with his hand on the knob, "I thought friends were supposed to be there for you? Maybe I was wrong." With that Goyle left the room and Draco stared down at her soup.

VVV

Harry twirled tiredly. It was going on the second hour of the girls shopping torture and Ron had taken to sleeping in a chair next to the dressing rooms. She was modeling a short skirt that gave her neather regions a little too much 'air conditioning' and a spaghetti strap tank top that displayed her chest far too much for her liking.

So far all they had decided on buying for Harry was a set of charmed bras that made breasts look smaller with a set of boy shorts (they were the closest thing to boxers that she could find in the woman's section). The girls had settled on a basic wardrobe that was in between their two styles (sweaters and lengthy skirts from Hermione while Pansy loaded Harry up on tight, often leather, pants and shirts that tended to show more than a little cleavage). Thankfully, Harry had managed to grab Ron and sneak off while the girls were 'discussing' what type of formalwear they should force her to get.

Harry was almost dragging Ron through the street toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at this point and wanted to be done with the whole shopping thing. As Harry, known as Jamie (or Jugs as some of the people Diagon ally had resorted to calling her when she refused to give them her name) in public, dragged him through the street Ron was met with jealous looks from the men and girlish titters from the women. All of it left Ron again the same color of his hair, red.

By the time they reached the store Harry had put on an oversized Chudley Cannons Jersey and a pleated skirt. The store was closed as Dumbledore had called the twins to Hogwarts in an effort to get them back in school to complete their final year. It was about this time that some mook with a chip on his shoulder approached Harry and Ron. "Hey baby loose the zero and get with a hero…" did these idiots really think a line like that would work on her?

"Seen one?" Harry snapped as the idiot began to walk away.

"…bitch." That was it; she had to do something to get these worthless fools off of her back. So she dragged Ron into the middle of the cobblestone market center and called everyone's attention to them.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Ron whispered.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." When she was sure she had all of Diagon ally's attention, she pulled Ron into a tight embrace and planted the most passionate kiss she could muster on him and mimicked her earlier experiences with Pansy. Most of the men (including those who were currently with their wives) let out a frustrated sigh. Needless to say it resulted in some brutal beatings afterward. Deciding that they were better protected in a larger group, Harry pulled Ron back in the direction of Hermione and Pansy (who were still arguing about formalwear and had missed the show) only to find that he was little more than dead weight at the moment.

Halfway back, Harry noticed a man reading a Daily Prophet with the headline on the front page that read "Dark Mark over Little Whinging!" Harry dropped Ron and rushed to the man.

"Sir, may I see that please?"

"Sure." The man responded as he handed the Daily Prophet to Harry. He was a tall man with dark shaggy black hair and sharp wolf-like topaz eyes. He wore a bright white muggle two piece suit and silver framed glasses. He was the only male in the place she did not know at this point, "I was just looking for mentions of my brother anyway." He handed her the paper. Harry snapped it open to the main page as began reading out loud.

_DARK MARK OVER LITTLE WHINGING_

_Seven Muggles were found dead today as the infamous dark mark loomed over the houses of number three and five Privet Drive, I found myself asking why would He-who-must-not-be-named attack this sleepy suburb and came up empty. A one Arabella Figg along with a family of six were murdered last night as several death eaters swooped in and destroyed both houses. Arabella Figg was hit with an Avada Kadavera curse while the family of six was said to have had a much more terrible time of it. Auror's found silencing and locking charms on the walls and doors while several of the children found contorted into odd shapes. Officials believe they were tortured and then placed on display in the windows. Early this morning the family at number four Privet Drive saw the bodies from their own home and reported it to the muggle police who promptly turned it over to Ministry Aurors. _

"Blimey." Gasped Ron.

"There's more," said the Topaz eyed man as he pointed to just below the article. Harry scanned the head line for that article.

_DEATH-EATERS ON THE MOVE._

_Several known Death-Eaters including Rabastion Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood, seeming to be lead by Fenrir Greyback were seen approaching London. _

"That's a suicide Squad." Said the Topaz eyed man in his yank accent.

"What?" Wondered Harry

"None of them expects to go back to Voldemort." He explained, "The only reasons they would allow themselves to be seen is if they were trying to call attention to themselves."

"Why don't they turn themselves in?" Ron wondered.

"They're a suicide squad, not defectors."

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Harry. However, before she could get an answer a scream rung out from the corner of Diagon ally.

"My guess would be here." The Topaz eyed man stepped forward and pushed the two behind him, "Go inside, and don't step out until someone comes to get you." It was about this time that the death-eaters marched into the main walk of Diagon Ally firing Killing curses at anyone not fast enough to get out of the way and lighting buildings on fire as they marched toward Gringotts. Harry and Ron took cover as they were told, and expected the man to follow but soon found that he had taken off in the direction on the death-eaters.

"He's got to be one of those raving mad Americans!" Ron hissed, "Who else would charge a death eater?" Harry looked at Ron sideways with an eye brow raised. Ron sighed, "Raving mad Americans and us. I'll shut it now."

VVV

"Hey Hey Hey, What's with all the hostility." The man called to the group of four death-eaters. The Death-eater on the furthest left fired a killing curse at the man, one which he had expected and managed to dodge with a spin so fast that he blurred on the wind. This time all of the death-eaters cast the curse at him, and it looked as if he would not be able to dodge all of them this time. Then ducked and spun effectively dodging the first two curses, but was caught off guard and only managed to barely dodge the third as he fell to the ground. Harry watched in horror as the final Avada Kadavra moved toward the topaz eyed man.

Suddenly, the man disappeared behind a large bed of rocks that had risen from the ground to form a wall. To which the curse collided and ricocheted off harmlessly. In his relief, Harry noticed a large burly man was standing between the Topaz eyed man and the rock wall with a regal looking blonde girl that seemed to be only slightly older than himself glareing down at the 'raving mad American' as Ron had put it. "You're an idiot, Rom." She scolded

"What! They were killing people. I'm just supposed to stand here and watch?"

"No you were supposed to wait for us." Said the girl.

"Later." Croaked the big guy as he cast several defensive spells to stop and deflect the onslaught that was now directed at them.

"Ok, Tyr, Persy get people to safety. There's a girl in that store over there. Make sure she gets out alive at all costs." Topaz eyed Rom barked the orders as he pointed to Harry.

"We're going to have a talk about you calling me Persy when this is over, Rom." Hissed the blonde girl.

"Tyr, on three drop the defensive spells." The burly man simply nodded. "Three!" Rom shouted as he jumped forward with his hand out stretched in an animalistic pounce.

What came next was something Harry would have read in a book or seen in a movie. Rom apparated in the middle of the group of Death-eaters and brought his open hands across their necks with a slashing motion across their jugulars. The two unharmed wizards turned to be met with a blood spray as their colleagues fell limp after their futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Rom gave a head butt to the one in front of him and spun to take the one behind him by the neck while pulling her wand away just the death-eater in front fell unconscious. Rom leaned in as he gave the woman a quick sniff. "You reek of him. It's disgusting." He yanked the mask off reveling that it was Alecto Carrow.

"Filthy animal." Alecto growled through her choked throat.

"I'm going to let you go." Rom snapped Alecto's wand in half, "Tell your master to stop harassing my people." He let Alecto go, "…and tell my brother, the next time he's on top of you, that the rite has begun." Alecto stepped back and hesitantly apparated with a loud crack.

VVV

Harry took a deep breath as he watched the man she had borrowed the paper from dispatch the death-eaters easily and wondered how he had managed to slice their necks so cleanly, he did not seem to be holding a weapon. Harry examined the man's hands as he whined childishly about getting his white suit bloody. Harry noticed a long set of claws on his hands that were retracting ponderously. "Harry, Harry!" It was Hermione as she ran around to Harry's front and latched onto her with a hug, "Are you alright?"

"I was out there too." Ron Pouted

"Shut it, Ron." Pansy said as she patted him on the shoulder.

Harry humored Hermione for a few moments and then let her go. Harry got up and ran to the group in the middle where the regal looking girl and the burly man looked at her as if inspecting prey. "Ah yes, the girl who wanted to borrow my newspaper." Said the topaz eyed Rom with his foot placed firmly in the only alive death-eater's back, "What can I do you for?"

"Excuse me?" wondered Harry.

"What do you need, little girl?" The regal looking girl asked curtly.

"Who are you? How were you able to defeat them so easily?" wondered Harry as she was soon joined by Pansy, Hermione and Ron.

"We can say nothing." Added the burly man, to which Rom waved it off.

"You're right, but we won't be rude." Rom chirped, "To my left is Persephone Greens," Rom indicated the normal sized girl beside him. She was slightly taller than Harry but shorter than Ron. She had long straight blonde hair and startling blue eyes. The thing that distinguished her the most was the visible scar that ran from across her right collarbone across her chest disappearing behind her plain white dress shirt that had only been buttoned to second from last button near her collar. Rom turned to the big man beside him, "This is Tyr Bakkenberge." Tyr was a mountain of a man and also seemed to be the most calm. He stood head and shoulders above the rest of both Harry's and his own group in height and width alone. Tyr made no movement or acknowledgement of his introduction. "Lastly," Rom bowed slightly, "My name is Romulus Greyback." Rom stood to his full height and addressed his companions. "Come on, there are mistakes that still need correcting before nightfall. Who's next on the list?"

"What list?" wondered Hermione, having had her interest peeked at the mention of Rom's family name.

"I can hear your clothes rustling as your hand moved for your wand, little girl." Persephone hissed at Hermione.

"Be polite, Persy, it's not like she's fast enough to harm you." Rom sighed and turned to Hermione, "It's a list of my brother's mistakes. I'm trying to right his wrongs."

"We need to go." Said Tyr as he glanced to the sky.

"If we meet again; I'll answer all the questions you have." With that all three of the newcomers disappeared with a loud crack. Seconds later several ministry Aurors apparated with their wands at the ready and shield charms already activated. Not long after they noticed the dead death-eaters and damaged landscape, they turned to the four kids standing in the middle of it and raised their wands.

"Don't move!" roared the leader.

"Who knew hanging out with you guys would be so much fun!" Pansy sang sarcastically .

_**AN:**__ Well that does it for chapter 5. Come on people, I know you're out there! I can hear you breathing. ...khuuuuk khuuuuuk... (Darth Vader thing… sorry…) Also time for special thanks to __**Caliko**__, (Love the name and I haven't gotten to Harry's fan club yet) __**sirval**__, (Is Draco still gonna take it well?) __**Djorlcc**__, (sorry I didn't go with Harriet, but I think I'll keep calling Harry… well… Harry for a while.) **DeathNoteMaker**, (please do write another femHarry fic, Fanfiction dot net is waaaaaaaaaaaay too short on good ones.) __**Shadow High Angel**__, (I Loved the Review, it really made my day.) and lastly __**veraklon (**__Where there's a Will__ is one of the best stories in Harry Potter fan fiction to date. I'm not exaggerating either.). Also my goal is to update this story pretty frequently until its finished... we'll see how well that works..._

_Until next time… Excelsior! Wait… damn it… gotta get something original. _


	6. Ministry

Snake's Skin

Chapter 6: Ministry

The ground seemed to move from side to side as she walked through the house. Her straight blonde hair swinging from side to side as if a pendulum counting the seconds to her demise. She did not like the idea of what she had to do. For some cases and purposes the person she was going to see now was far worse than the one she had pledged to serve, and if what she knew about this "Rite" she had researched before coming back was true he was not going to be much on the forgiving side of things. Alecto Carrow moved through the rank muggle home that had become their base of operations in London. The walls were immaculate in their cleanliness, as were the floors and furniture. It had been relatively simple taking the house that was big enough to house them and feed them. He had even taken to keeping the youngest of its inhabitants as a pet. Alecto may not have been the most tolerant of Muggles, but she was far from being cruel. She was the type to simply end their lives. Fenrir seemed to take great pleasure in making them beg for their lives and then begging for him to end their lives. He took special care with the female muggles. Alecto cringed as she remembered some of the things she had witnessed him do to one of his teenaged victims whose only crime was that her hair smelled of roses and grass.

Alecto had only slightly been spared from Fenrir's vengeance having only had certain advances made upon her. No doubt the reason the man she heard was named Rom said she smelled of him. A particularly curdling scream came from the basement and Alecto froze as an inhuman howl rung from below in response. Alecto bit her bottom lip as she tried to reign in her hate for her interim leader. Seconds later Fenrir emerged from the basement door, looking rather spent and pulling his robes tight. He stopped and eyed Alecto appreciatively. "I take it you got what you were after." Alecto hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ah Alecto, I find it strange to see you alive." Fenrir grinned wolfishly. Alecto would enjoy bringing this animal unhappiness even if it resulted in her death.

"I met a man today, shaggy black hair, white muggle two-piece..." Fenrir's smiled dropped. "…said I should tell you that the 'Rite' had started." Alecto smiled her own wolfish grin as she saw an unidentifiable darkness behind his eyes.

"We're leaving." Growled Fenrir.

"What of the others?"

"What of them, if you met my brother, they are worm food by now. He was never one to suffer fools."

"Rabastion is still alive!" Alecto almost immediately regretted saying anything as Fenrir's clawed hand was now digging into her throat as she was slammed into the wall.

"By one way or another he is dead. Be thankful that you were let go." As Alecto gasped for she noticed something in the monster's eyes. For the first time she saw something other than maniacal vigor; she saw fear.

VVV

Draco Malfoy had not had a good life, which was contrary to popular belief, but Draco had things and by no means do things compensate for love. She had been raised to believe that no matter what she wanted she had to take it. It was this principle she had applied to love, she tried to take her love from her father by rising to the top of the Slytherin house and gaining leadership of it in her first year when 'she' was still a 'he'. She had gotten everything she had hoped for, at least in appearance's sake, anyway.

She walked the halls of Hogwarts and mused on what had taken her to this level. She had been trounced by Harry in almost everything she did; she had angered her girlfriend enough to use a ministry only sex change potion on her, and she had almost been raped by someone she thought was loyal to her. She approached her destination and stopped just before the door; she thought once again. Did she really want to do this? Many people already knew that she was Draco Malfoy and memories would have to be modified.

Suddenly, the door opened and Professor Snape stepped out from it dragging a rather tired looking Crabbe by the collar. "Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy."

"I'm a girl now, remember."

"I know what gender you are Mister Malfoy, and no matter what form you take you will have always been born a boy. Now what are you doing here?" Professor Snape drawled tiredly.

"I came to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well, proceed." Snape looked her from her head to her toes as if she had grown another head (which, at Hogwarts, could actually happen). Snape waved his hand and the way opened to Draco. Snape continued to drag Crabbe away as Draco turned and moved into the office. She walked up the spiral staircase and slowed to take in the room. She had heard stories, but none of them compared to what she actually saw.

There were several gadgets flying around the room in what seemed to be an orbital path joined by several telescopes and ceiling that resembled the Great Hall's on a clear night. The walls were adorned with various bookshelves and decorations, all of which having something to do with outer space. This only served to confirm Draco original assumption that Dumbledore was a space cadet, but she could not deny the headmaster's power. "Draco?" Dumbledore called from the top of the staircase, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Draco decided to cut to chase, "I want you to obliviate me."

"Excuse me?" Draco would have taken great pleasure in Dumbledore's expression but she wanted to say what she wanted and go, "Are you aware of the obliviate Hex's side effects."

"Yes, that is why I came to you; I hope I'm not holding you in too high a regard, but I believed that you could do it without that damage."

Dumbledore turned, revealing a knowing twinkle, "and what would you like me to obliviate?"

"My whole life."

"A clean start then?" Dumbledore walked over to and sat down at his desk with a contemplative but stoic looked upon his wizened features, "How will you provide for this new life? If you separate from your family…"

"Please, Professor, I'm a Malfoy. We know how to take care of ourselves, and I'm no different. I want to start over; I want to have some real friends."

"I see. This is about the incident with Crabbe."

"No, it's more than that. What Pansy did to me has made me think about how people saw me, and I realized that everyone was just using me. I had just been using everyone else. Pansy disconnected me from the reputation I thought I had made for myself, but I've been in the Slytherin common room. I even told them all who I was, no one believed me, and they weren't even sad. They were happy to be rid of me. Crabbe, before trying to- to- to rape me, was the one talking the loudest. I thought he was my friend."

"It is unhinging seeing the world move on without you, isn't it?" Dumbledore spoke with a compassionate understanding as if he too had been through it himself. "…but truly Mister Malfoy, are you certain about making the change permanent?"

"It's not as if anything will change. I read up on this. You can't make me into something I don't want to be, and I will want a fail safe as well. So as far as I'm concerned everything is fully reversible, even my condition as a girl."

"I see."

"I want to know what Harry knows. I want real friends."

"Memories will have to be modified…"

"I can handle the ones who knew me. I want Pansy to see what she did to me, so I won't modify her memory. Everything else can be handled with misinformation." Explained Draco. Professor Dumbledore smiled and stood. He moved from behind his desk to the front and grabbed a Liquorish snap.

"Is there any particular back story you want Mister Malfoy?"

VVV

Pansy paced the hallway like an expectant father. Harry and Hermione had been in the questioning room quite a bit longer than she and Ron had been. Pansy looked at the nervous red-head sitting in the chair and scratched her head. Who would have thought that the Aurors would have gotten her to stay quiet with only words? That was something only her mother had done before. However, what vexed Pansy the most was that, while she had been forced silent, Ron had managed to answer each question with ambiguous truth and lead the questions away from the important facts with relative ease. She filed that into the "for later use" section and turned to continued to worry about Harry and Hermione. Before she could speculate as to what was going on in the questioning room, Harry and Hermione emerged looking a little ragged and worried. Pansy and Ron gathered the things the group had bought in Diagon Ally and rushed over to the two girls. "Hermione, what happened?"

"…something was stolen from the black family vault at Gringotts." Hermione responded.

"It happened during the attack. The vault was blown open with a powerful bludgeoning spell." Harry finished.

Pansy looked at Harry, "Which Vault?"

"I don't know, but they only had the catalogue pictures of the items stolen."

"It looks like a necklace, and two rings where taken." Added Hermione.

"Mate, ain't the Black Family Vaults yours?" wondered Ron as he stood across from Hermione.

"I don't know. All I know is that Sirius left his manor and that fowl house elf to me."

"Excuse me?" wondered Pansy with wide eyes. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, had inherited stuff from the notorious murderer/exonerated hero of the black family? "Would you care to elaborate?"

"No," Chimed Ron and Hermione together. "Let's just get back to school before something else decides to happen to us." Ron and Hermione walked off with the intention of using a near-by Floo connection. Harry followed close behind and Pansy pulled out beside the boy turned girl. Pansy had to admit that it was fun treating Harry like a girl, but knew she would always be an outsider; the golden trio keeping information from her was all the proof that she needed. She couldn't blame them; she had been a clingy pain in their collective backsides for the years that they had been in Hogwarts together. It was this she regretted the most. For all her scheming and plotting she only had one true friend to show for it.

Ron and Hermione stepped through the Floo connection and disappeared in a burst of green flame, but Harry seemed to hesitate. She turned to Pansy and examined the blank look on her face. Pansy was snapped from her reverie as her eyes connected with Harry's. "What?" she gasped as the emeralds looked as if peering into her soul.

"Where were you just now?" Harry wondered.

"Right here."

"Now you where a million miles away."

"I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"How… that my revenge is complete, and I don't need you anymore." Pansy snapped and straightened herself into a haughty posture. She tried to walk into the Floo connection but was stopped. Harry had caught her arm in a gentle tug and pulled Pansy into closeness so that their lips were only an inch apart. Pansy marveled at just much the girl before her was similar to the boy she had once been. Harry was still as tall as she had been, and had the same basic facial structure without resembling the freakish surgical monstrosities that muggles became after sex change operations.

"Pansy, I may not really know you, but I know how to read people…" Harry hung over her as the girl's natural tallness made her seem small in comparison. "Don't forget that this is a shell. One I intend to shed." Harry breathed heavily against Pansy's lips as the space between them grew less and less…

"Yeah! Kiss her!" A pervert, from the crowd that had apparently gathered, yelled while another few whistled in agreement. Harry and Pansy quickly split and Pansy bowed awkwardly as Harry followed her lead.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Pansy smiled signaled to Harry, "That concludes our small production of lesbian theatre. If you like what you saw here, come to Knockturn Ally!" Pansy made wide sweeping gestures and Harry mimicked them as best she could. As the applause broke out both girls, while a bright shade of red, rushed into the Floo connection and disappeared.

It wasn't until very late that Harry, Ron, Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts. Harry was the first to get to the dorm room and just wanted to lie down and sleep for the better part of a week. She walked into the room to find that several of her dorm mates were asleep in their beds, or so she thought. In any case Harry began stripping so that she could put on her pajamas. She pulled off her shirt and undid the black lace bra that Pansy had talked her into buying, finishing by pulling off the skirt she had been wearing all day. Harry walked to the trunk beside her bed and accidentally bumped it making a loud noise. She tensed for a moment as she scanned the room signs of consciousness. Thankfully, no one moved, or at least that was what she thought. In the bed behind her a one Neville Longbottom stirred and sat up. "Harry?" Neville rubbed his eyes, "what you doing here so late?" He wheezed groggily. Harry turned and was going to say something when Neville realized that he was looking at a half naked, amply endowed, attractive teenaged girl. "M-m-m-my B-b-blub…" Neville was hit with a quiet sleeping spell.

Harry turned to find that a platinum haired slight looking girl was standing in the doorway of Harry's dorm. "You should be in the girl's dorm." She said as she put her wand away.

"Who are you?" wondered Harry

"Please allow me to introduce myself; my name is Lucia Michelle Dumbledore."

_**AN:**__ So that's it at the moment. I hadn't originally planned for this story to become one of those 'Let see what Sirius left me' kind of stories, but at this point I don't see anyway around it. Though I haven't specifically listed that this has been set in Harry's sixth year, I'm sure it's blaringly obvious at this point. Also, I toyed with various different scenarios for this chapter but ultimately decided to bypass the whole brought in for questioning scene and skip straight to the going home part. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and I am in terrible need of a beta reader anybody up for the job? Also I forgot to do it last Chapter but here is Draco._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_B: 32 B_

_W: 24_

_H: 37_

_**Description:**__ A relatively short girl with a matching short cropped platinum hair that hangs perfectly even just kissing the shoulders. She possesses a long torso with middle length muscular legs. _


	7. Where there's a Will

Snake's Skin

Chapter 7: Where there's a Will

_**AN:** all credit for the title of this chapter goes to Veraklon. Read the story of the same name on Veraklon's page._

VVV

"_Please allow me to introduce myself; my name is Lucia Michelle Dumbledore."_

"Dumbledore?" Harry sized up the platinum haired girl from toe to tip. She was a short waif of a girl that seemed to be as healthy as she could be. From what Harry could see there wasn't an ounce of unnecessary fat on her body. Upon further examination Harry noticed that she wasn't wearing the colors of any of the houses. "How did you get in here?"

"My grandfather gave me the password to the portrait hole." Lucia replied nonchalantly, "Please put on some clothes, The Headmaster wants to see you." Harry nodded slightly as the short girl turned and went back down to the common room with a flip of her hair. It was only seconds later that Ron ran up to the Boys dorm and pushed through the door.

"Mate, who was t-t-t-t-…" Ron was cut off mid sentence when he was met with an almost nude Harry bending over to get her new uniform robes. However, this time Ron kept himself from fainting just long enough turn his back and speak up. Harry sighed; it had not been the first time they had dressed together, but apparently all Ron saw now was a naked girl, and not his best friend of five years. Ron cleared his throat, "Who was that?" Harry could see the blush had crept to Ron's ears at this point.

"She says her name is Lucia Dumbledore, the headmaster's granddaughter. She wants me to follow her to the Headmaster's office.

"'Mione and I 'll follow."

"She didn't mention anything like that to you two?"

"No, we'll use your Invisibility cloak; make sure there's no funny business."

"I appreciate it." Harry said as she finished putting on her clothes. She snatched the invisibility cloak and tossed it at the red head. Ron made a move to leave, but Harry stopped him before he could.

"You know I'm still the same Harry, right?" She wondered just above a heavy whisper.

"Yeah, mate, I do, but you're a girl now. Things won't be the same no matter how much we want them to be." Ron turned and left the room.

Harry pulled her robes tight as Ron's words echoed through her mind. Things would not be the same during Harry's stint as a girl; that much she knew and understood. However, Ron didn't put any qualifiers on time length that things would be strange between them. Harry did have to admit that it was slightly cute the way Ron's blush tended to swallow his whole face. Harry kicked herself. What the hell was she thinking? Ron… cute…? Harry retched as she turned a sickly shade of green, and decided that it would be best to go see Dumbledore before her dinner ended up on the floor. She could scrub her brain later.

With that Harry, with Ron and Hermione in tow under the cloak, followed the platinum haired Dumbledore child in a fairly straight forward route to the headmaster's office. The only thing that stood out was that she used several short cuts and secret passages that not even Harry knew about. On the way Harry, deciding that the girl was familiar, opted to make conversation. "So what school did you attend? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts."

"I didn't attend school in Europe."

"Where did you attend school?"

"St. Josephine's school of Magic and Melodies. It's in Salem." Lucia replied proudly.

"America? Where you born there?"

"No I was born in the town of Clovelly in Devon." Then Lucia stopped and turned around with a knowing smile on her face, "Harry Potter, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to pick me up."

Harry flushed, "I'm not trying anything. It just seems like we've met before."

"You're not helping your case, where I come from that's a pickup line too." Lucia smiled flirtatiously; apparently not disturbed in the least by the fact that Harry was a girl at the moment.

"Right, well I'll just go inside now." Harry moved to go inside the headmaster's office, but paused as Lucia held the door open a little too long. Harry shrugged and met the Headmaster in his office. Lucia did not follow Harry inside. Harry looked at the headmaster who was devoid of the usual twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore sighed and smiled weakly at Harry.

"I must admit, Harry, I did not expect you to be so… voluptuous." Dumbledore spoke in a soft tone trying to hide the obvious glances he was making below Harry's collarbone.

"What's this about, Professor?" Harry crossed her arms over her chest. Was no man immune to these things on her chest?

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore composed himself, "I have a letter from your godfather." The headmaster gave a wave of his hand and a small worn letter floated across the room to into Harry's grasp. It was mad of simple aged paper and had turned yellow over time. Harry broke the black family wax seal and hastily removed the letter. She swallowed hard as she began to read.

_Dear Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, then the reading of my will is not far off. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. Not only have you lost your real parents you have also lost your fake parent. However, I will not leave you unprotected. After Hogwarts I left to try and find a way for Remus to be cured of the curse that afflicted him, or at least suppress it so that he can live a normal life. What I found was something that was so much more. I can not go into great detail as this letter is not secure. Suffice it to say that you need to attend the reading._

_Harry, I am a pervert, in every since of the word, but believe me when I say what I'm about to say; that I do not have any of those intentions. I love you Harry, from the first moment Lilly showed you off, I loved you like you were my own son. Please be at the reading._

_You're fairy Dog-father, _

_Sirius Orion Black. _

Harry scanned the parchment again and moved his thumb below signature. When he did, another piece of writing ghosted into existence.

_PS:_ _There is an empty spell book amongst the vast riches and wealth I have left you. This book will be bequeathed to Remus and contains directions on things I was going to do to help Remus overcome his curse, but was unable to complete due to being sent to befriend Dementors. Please rectify my failings. I owe it to Remus._

Harry did not know what to make of the letter, or why exactly Dumbledore had given it to her. Dumbledore would always try to keep things from her, keep her out of the fight until it was absolutely necessary to bring her in. People died because of Dumbledore unwillingness to give Harry details. Dumbledore had written off the misgivings Snape had about poly-juice potion being brewed in Harry's forth year and Cedric died because of it. Harry's opinion of Dumbledore was not the greatest and it was true that the man had rubbed Harry the wrong way on more than one occasion, but Harry knew that Dumbledore had regretted being indirectly responsible for his Godfather's death. Maybe this was the way he tried to make amends. "When is the reading?" Harry wondered with his eyes still glued to the parchment.

"A week from yesterday." Dumbledore replied simply.

"I can't show up as a girl!"

"I've already planned for that. Lucia has some poly juice potion that needs a clip of hair from the tip. You haven't gotten a haircut since you where changed have you?"

"No sir, why?"

"The tips of your hair should still be from when you were male."

Harry turned to walk out of the room but decided to say something to Dumbledore, "Thank you." Harry said.

"I wanted to give it to you sooner." Dumbledore replied with a sad smile.

VVV

Pansy laid in her bed silently as her mind replayed everything that had happened over the passed two weeks. Her dorm-mates were asleep and had easily been so for at least a few hours. Millicent was sawing logs with her every snore, Daphne was mumbling something about comfy pillows and the other two girls did not stand out much so Pansy didn't bother learning their names. No, what kept Pansy awake this night was a certain Gryffindor, and his (now her) ability to forgive and accept people. Many people in Slytherin believed that she was an attention seeking glory hound and not actually been close enough to have anything to base those assumptions on. It was very un-Slytherin. Most of it was hearsay from Draco's ranting.

Pansy had become curious about the boy-who-lived and begun to do research into his past and family history. She had found that the boy's closest living family were a group of muggles, but also found that he had some distant family in several parts of Australia, and South Africa. This intrigued Pansy so she had decided to trace back his family line. The further back she got the more blanks came up. However, she soon found that he was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and by association, Merlin's daughter. Pansy smiled to herself at that piece of information. She knew Draco thought that she was just trying to rub him the wrong way when she said that, but it was true.

Pansy rolled over and tried to shut her eyes once more, but the sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried. She sat up in her bed and leaned against the headboard. Daphne let out a moan that seemed as if she was in the middle of a lewd dream and kicked her leg out over the side of her bed.

Pansy had mused on ways she could use the boy for her own purposes, but had slowly found herself enjoying his company more than anything else. She did not have many friends. In fact Millicent was her only true friend. Daphne was more like a guy anyway with all of the advances she made on the girls in the dorm. Having Harry around was like a breath of fresh air, and, though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she enjoyed being around the golden trio. Hermione was pragmatic and intelligent, and Ron was genuinely funny while managing to display a very tactical mind at the same time. What got her the most was that both were readily willing to accept her presence as long as Harry didn't have a problem with it.

Pansy's thoughts then turned dark; her family had enough money to maintain their lifestyle until she reached the age of eighteen. While not overly extravagant, Pansy had never wanted for anything. Now that she was no longer engaged to Draco Malfoy her family was in jeopardy, and it was up to her to save them. She was sure her parents where doing everything in their power, but the dowry the Malfoys had agreed to would allow her family to be secure by one means or another.

"Harry Potter!?" Pansy exclaimed with realization, "…old money." She didn't know why she hadn't thought about it sooner. Harry Potter could single handedly save her family. She wouldn't even have to ask for a dowry, and if she was right she could even become apart of a very noble and ancient line. She tittered lightly as plans began to form in her head.

VVV

The next day came and passed without much ado as did much of the following week. Harry spent most of her days trying to pass the time as quickly as possible. Lucia had decided not to move around the castle for anything more than supplies runs and Pansy had taken to closely shadowing her saying that just because Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen doesn't mean that Jamie shouldn't have friends. Pansy had convinced Ron that staying away from Harry in her female form would lead people away from thinking that she was Harry Potter. Ron had convinced those who knew that it was a good idea and since Dean, Seamus, and even the twins had taken to calling Harry Jamie, though the twins would make elaborate showings of asking her out. This resulted in a contest to see which boy could get her to go out with them first, much to Harry's discomfort. Needless to say, Hermione and Ron ended up on their own for the most part. Hermione did not like this one bit often finding excuses to help Harry with her homework or 'accidentally' bump into her.

In any case the day of the will reading came upon them; Harry met Lucia who provided her with poly-juice potion to temporarily transform back into his masculine form. He quickly drained the bottle and found him to be himself again.

Harry flexed his muscles, stretched, and pocketed the second flask of potion. He pinched himself and sighed. Finally, realizing what really mattered, Harry pulled out his trousers and looked down them. "Hello mate, blimey, it's good to see you again!" He smiled as Lucia laughed outright and Pansy and Hermione tried to stifle giggles as Ron hugged his best friend. Dumbledore cleared his throat and fished a small liquorish snap from his pocket.

"Harry we only have an hour, and Lucia only has one more dosage of the potion incase the reading runs long. May I suggest that we go?" Dumbledore tossed the candy to Harry, "Ron, Hermione, you two are specifically mentioned in the will so please if you would take a hold of the snap as well. Hermione and Ron did what they told and instantly felt a hook behind their navels as all three where whisked away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up outside of the ministry and where they met a particularly round looking man with bright copper eyes behind bronze framed glasses and clothed in an oversized two piece. "G'morning, G'morning," he managed hastily as he rushed to shake all of the trio's hands, "My name is William Copperbottom and I am the lawyer assigned to preside over this case."

"Really?" wondered Harry.

"Indeed, though basically I'm just here to watch. The goblins will be handling the actual distribution of funds." William checked his watch, "It's almost time, we must be going." He pulled Harry into the ministry with Ron and Hermione following quickly.

VVV

The room was full of familiar faces as Harry sat down in the front row. On the right side of the room was Remus Lupin by himself, two rows back from him was Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks. To their left but still on the right side of the room were Arthur and Molly Weasley; across from them on the left side of the room was Narcissa Malfoy, alone. She was looking slightly bedraggled and worried as Harry looked at her. Now that he thought about it he had not seen nor heard from Draco since their fight a week ago, maybe he had gone missing. Harry scanned Narcissa once more and mused at how she had fallen. Not only had her husband been thrown into Azkaban, but now her son was missing too. She was now a far cry from the haughty looking woman he had seen in his fourth year. "I am now calling this reading to order." William roared, "Please bring out the portrait."

Harry sat silently as a small table was wheeled to the front of the room. On it sat a package just big enough to be a portrait and jumped slightly as Hermione threaded her fingers through his. He looked at her wryly and wondered if she even knew that she had. Harry decided not to protest as he was much more interested in the covered portrait at the moment. "Would you gits take this bloody rag off of me!?" rumbled the portrait, "I want to see my Godson!"

"Sirius!?" a breathless whisper escaped his lips. A pair of ministry officials did as the portrait commanded and removed the covering. There he was, Sirius Black, wrongly accused murderer and head of the black house hold, if only in a portrait. Sirius sneezed and attempted to blow some of the dirt off of the frame. He was just as Harry had remembered him, rugged handsome features that were definitely of Black lineage.

"Ah, it is so good to see you all," Sirius panned the room, "especially you Harry."

"Likewise." Harry called out with a smile.

"I am not Sirius Black, but as the goblins can attest I have been authorized as his magical will with all of his intentions and memories until his death. So please forgive me if I refer to myself as Sirius." The painting took a breath a gulp of liquid from the cup on the table behind him. Harry wondered if he was actually drinking as he and the cup where both two dimensional. "On to business, first the doling out of the money. To the lovely Tonks family I give one hundred thousand galleons each per family member and nullify all debts to the Black family main branch. To the Weasleys I leave ten percent of the Black Family liquid assets, go provide for your family Arthur and, by Merlin's beard, if you don't treat that wife of yours to a night on the town I'm going to haunt you every Tuesday until you die." The crowd chuckled with a reserved mirth, "You all think I'm joking? Maybe I am." Sirius turned, with a soft eye, to the trio, "To Hermione, the brightest witch of this age, I bequeath all of the books in the library at Grimald Place and another location that will be disclosed to you and only you at the close of these proceedings." Harry could tell that Hermione was holding her excitement, but winced as her grip tightened around his fingers. "To Ron, the first true friend my godson ever had, I leave the Chudley Cannons. You are their owner now you red headed Quidditch fiend." Ron made large sweeping fish-like faces as he realized that he now owned his favorite team. Harry assumed that there was a manager already in place to take care of the team until Ron came of age.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, There were only three other people in the room that Sirius had not gotten onto and he watched as Sirius's portrait took a seat in the painting and looked over at Harry with a gaze that was one of the most tired he had ever seen on the old dogs face. "To good friend Remus Lupin, I wish I was truly here to help with this, I leave you a book that is in vault number two of the Black family personal vaults. This book holds the key." Sirius said simply as a look of realization washed over the wolf's face. "I only ask that Harry go with you to get it. To the only of my cousins to have stayed so unwaveringly true to the black mantra and have nothing to show for it, I give the right to bare the black name once again." Narcissa lifted her head from the sulking position and looked at the portrait with a raised eyebrow. "You are the only of us that managed to stay truly in the middle. I thought you a goner when you began to share a bed with that Malfoy. Look at yourself, dear. You are neither happy nor powerful. I do not know where Draco is but if I had to venture a guess, I would say being marked for service. Is that what you wanted for your son?"

Harry noticed Narcissa's expression harden as a lone tear dribbled down her right cheek. Harry could see it in her eyes, this was not how she had planned things to turn out but would remain strong against all odds. "Shut it, you flea bitten mutt." She tried to hiss venomously but only managed to sound like a broken woman, "I stand by my choices no matter what they caused."

"Narcissa, cornerstone of the Black family just like your mother, family above all. Please come back to that family. We need you."

"I will reserve my decision until I hear what is in store for Mister Potter." She replied as the whole room's gaze fell upon Harry Potter.

It was awkward and uncomfortable but Harry did his best to sit tall. Sirius's gaze turned soft. "To Harry Potter, son of my best friend and my godson, I leave everything else that I have to leave and declare him head of the House of Black. As much as I would like arrange for your emancipation, I can not. If I had had it my way you would have been with me for the first ten years of your life and every subsequent year there after. I would have declared those wretched Dursleys dead and groomed you for what is now on your shoulders. Unfortunately, emancipation is not something a dead man can do, and I wish I hadn't listened to Dumbledore all those years. Consider it a mistake for which I am now paying. Know this, this is a turning point and with the great house of Black being heaved onto your shoulders you will also be granted more power than a boy you're age should have. Take what time you have to be a child Harry, for the chance will not come again." Sirius leaned back into his chair and peered deeply into Harry's eyes.

An eerie state of silence fell over the room that no one seemed willing to break. No one that was except the small goblin that had been sitting quietly at the front of the room near Mister Copperbottom's desk, "If you would, Mister Potter, come to the front of the room." The small goblin stood not being much taller than he was sitting down. Harry stood in a state of shock and did as he was told. He moved down the isle and approached the small goblin.

"W-what if I don't want the house of Black?" Harry whispered.

"Then the house head position will fall to the youngest male of Black family Lineage, Draco Malfoy." Harry sighed, he knew he couldn't give the house that belonged to his godfather to his enemy. Realizing his decision, the goblin motioned for Harry to hold out his hand. Harry obliged. "Harry Potter, now of the most noble and ancient house of Black, are here by anointed as the house's new head…" the goblin pulled the Black family ring from his pocket and positioned it to be placed on Harry's finger.

"Don't pull away Harry," Siruis's painting called out, "Make the ring your bitch!" Harry wondered why it would say such a thing.

"Do you accept?" wondered the goblin

"Yes," He responded as the goblin quickly thrust the ring onto Harry's and jumped away as if it were a hot iron. For a moment all was calm. That was until a wind so violent that it shook the very foundations of the building ripped through the windowless room. Harry braced his hand as the ring became like lead and the wind threatened to knock him off of his feet. The ring was trying to dominate his mind; Harry could feel its black tendrils thrash about inside of him. Suddenly, his skin began to bubble with the waning influence of the poly-juice potion. "Not now." Harry growled. He had to end this and get to the flask in his pocket before the juice wore off completely. Harry stretched out with his magic and grasped the Black tendrils. They fought back as violently as the wind that was knocking the room's inhabitants around, but still he managed to force them back. Like a bull they kicked, fighting as if with their dieing will, but Harry still pushed them back. Soon he had managed to knock the magical tentacles back to the ring where they suddenly became docile and compliant.

Slowly the wind subsided and Harry found that all of the furniture in the room had been destroyed. Quickly, snapping at the flask in his pocket and draining its contents, Harry sighed. When he felt the room become calm and his body settle back into it's male state once again he looked up to examine his room. It was then that he found several people and a painting looking at him as if he had grown a third head. "What?" he panned the room.

Nymphadora was silently stuttering with her mouth agape, Remus was in much the same state, Andromeda had lost her will to stand and was now on the floor in a lady's squat, Sirius's painting possess a Cheshire grin that would have made a the very cat from which it got it's name jealous, but the one that surprised Harry the most was Narcissa Malfoy. Her eyes had gotten so incredibly large that half expected them to pop out of her head. "What!?"

Narcissa fell to one knee and bowed her head, "I forsake the Malfoy name and petition the new head of the most noble and ancient house of Black for re-entry to the Black family." Her blonde hair sweeping beneath her.

"Why would you…"

"Harry, It took me three days to subjugate that damned thing…" Sirius's painting cheered.

"Harry, you did it in three _**minutes**_!" Nymphadora crowed happily but only ended up stumbling into the same position her mother was.

"Lord Black," William Copperbottom beat the gavel, "What is your decision on the re-entry of Narcissa Malfoy into the Black family?"

"I-I… "

"Lord Black?"

"Yeah, ok." William beat the gavel as Narcissa stood up with a bright look on her face as if all her hope had been restored. What had he done?

"So be it, Narcissa Malfoy is her by annulled of her wedding to Lucius Malfoy, as her and her female offspring are inducted into the most noble and ancient house of Black. Rise, Narcissa Black." She did so looking much more like the proud woman he had once seen her as. "I here-by call this meeting to a close." William crowed as the goblin removed his fingers from his ears looking no less disheveled than when he first arrived.

"Lord Black, if you will see me when you are done. I will be waiting outside." Sighed the goblin as he moved to exit the room in as business like a manor as possible.

"What just happened?" Harry plopped down.

VVV

_**AN:**__ I was going to put more in this chapter but decided not to. I'll save it for the next one, which I hope to have up faster than this one. However, I have something new for you…_

**Narrator:** Hey kids, what time is it?

**Kids**: Hermione time!

**Narrator**: What time is it?

**Kids**: Hermione time!

**Narrator**: What time is it?

**Kids**: Ok shut the hell up and get her out here. (They all take a drag off a cigarette)

**Hermione**: (Hermione runs out on stage in a set of black lace lingerie, gasps and quickly runs back stage.) Sorry kids Hermione's gonna have ta to the show from back here.

**Kids**: awww

**Kid in the front**: Shake it, baby!

**Hermione**: Does everyone know the pureblood divorce methods?

**Kids**: Nuh uh!

**Hermione**: While when a mommy and a daddy start to hate each others guts they start fighting over the kids. In the muggle world this takes a lot of time and money to get settled, but in the wizarding world it really very simple.

**Kids**: How simple is it?

**Kid in the front**: Come back out and shake it!

**Hermione**: Don't make me hurt you. You see kids, which ever of pureblood families is the most inbreed gets the girls, because girls are more valuable in the wizarding world. Does anyone know why?

**Kid in the front**: Because they can learn how to shake it?

**Hermione**: Ok that's IT!!!

**Ron**: hey.. 'mione what are you doiaaaaaghhhh (Hermione jumps out and throws Ron at the Kid in the front resulting in a large explosion in which no one but the loud kid and Ron are hurt).

**Kids**: YAY

**Hermione**: The Kid's partially right, Girls are valued more in the wizarding world pureblood families because of their ability to influence the offspring of the family. Thus this is why Narcissa got to keep any future female child that might happen between her and Lucius and Draco was given as the leftovers to Lucius.

**Kids**: YAY

**Exploded kid**: Sh- sh- sh…ake….

**Ron**: W-Why… (Dies)

**Narrator**: And that's it for today's Hermione time. Join us again next week when we invite Hermione's close friend (wink) Pansy to join us.

_**AN:**__ Sorry I've wanted to try that out for a while. I needed a way to explain things while keeping in with the story. Let me know what you thought. _


	8. The Nameless Nation

Snake's Skin

Chapter 8: The Nameless Nation

_**AN:**__ This is the chapter; that's all I'm going to say about it. Check the end of the chapter for another foray in to some of the more weird aspects of my mind. _

VVV

Harry paced the room as if he were expecting his first child and stroked the Black family ring that was now attached to his hand. It tickled slightly as it sat upon his finger but was far more than just a piece of jewelry. For some reason Harry could feel the presence of all of the previous House heads in the damned ring. That was the fact that scared him the most. Suddenly, the doors to one of the offices flew open and none other than Professor Dumbledore flew out as most people would in a huff yet he did not have any such look on his face. In fact the good professor's face possessed a great smile, but his eyes were devoid of the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor, is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Dumbledore responded abruptly. "Now, is the will reading done then?"

"Yes."

"Then let us get you back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore put his arm behind Harry's back and attempted to usher the boy off.

"I can't Professor," Harry said and wormed his way out of the professor's grasp.

"Nonsense, what could possibly be keeping you here?"

"Dear professor, that would be me," a calm voice declared from behind the pair.

Harry and Dumbledore turned to find that Remus Lupin was now standing behind them with Tonks following his steps. He had his trademark smile displayed while Tonks looked quite pleased to be getting one up on the famed Professor.

"I see," replied the Professor as he turned to Harry with a disapproving look on his face. "You may go, but be mindful of the time." He strode to a floo connection and disappeared in a puff of emerald flames. Little did he know that Harry would have gone with Remus regardless of the headmaster's approval. It was at this point that Remus walked over to Harry and waggled a small beaten book in front of him.

"Harry, do you have any idea what this is for?"

"Sirius implied that you would know."

"I know what he was trying to help me with but this book is empty," Remus replied as he thumbed through the pages that only shared blank sheets of white.

"Let me see that," Harrysaid as he took the book from Remus, fingering through the pages only to have a sharp pain rocket through his thumb. "Ow!" Harry pulled his hand back and stuck his thumb into his mouth but not before a piece of his blood dripped on the page, "I'm sorry, Rem…"

"Look at the page!" Tonks exclaimed, interrupting Harry's apology. Abnormally, the blood did not stain the page, but moved across it as if tracing an invisible message. When the page was done, Harry flipped through it to find that the blood had not stopped at the end of that pages message but continued throughout the book. After only a few moments, every page was completely filled in with red text. Harry turned to the dedication and began to read.

_The Nameless Nation _

_Hello Harry, if you are reading this I can only hope that Remus is beside you with some beautiful vixen next to him. For the most part this book is a book of history, something I jotted down as I found more information. You can read it all if you want, but I would skip to the end. Wait… wait… not before you finish reading this! Listen, in my travels after Hogwarts I found out about several things one of which was a coded message I managed to decode…_

"Decode... him?" Remus looked at Harry with a grin, "He couldn't decode his way out of a…"

"Yes, Remus, I decoded… Frankly, your faith in me is staggering." Harry read out loud with muted mirth crossing his lips as Remus promptly shut his mouth.

_In any case the message said, let all those in need of sanctuary heed the nameless nation. That was the start of a great and long journey. So I put on my hat, grabbed my whip and jumped in a world spanning an archeological trip._

Sirius had apparently seen Indiana Jones… Harry thought to himself.

_Long story short, I found a man. One who claimed to be the leader of a secret society of those cursed by society. He claimed that he had been afflicted with the werewolves curse and had lived his life in a worried squalor; until he killed someone very important to him. It was then he made an effort to rid himself of the curse, but what he found was something much more useful… I'll let that sink in for a moment… _

_Remus you lucky dog! …Sorry… At the end of this book is a summon spell. It can only be used once, so make it count. Remus there is very real magic in what he says and I spent a year in his culture. Please take it from a con-man when I say that this guy is the real deal. _

Harry pulled back and looked at Remus, then back to the book.

"What do you make of this?" he wondered aloud.

"What is there to make of it?" Remus retorted as he scratched his chin.

"Skip to the back, like Sirius said," Tonks spoke with a tone reminiscent of a curious teenager.

Harry wordlessly complied and flipped to the final few pages of the book. What he found there was a series of instructions on performing the summoning spell, most of which were in the upper tier of magic and well beyond his capability, but Remus seemed to get the arcane instructions.

"Oh my..." Remus gasped slightly, "this... I didn't think sirius knew this kind of magic."

"Is something wrong?" wondered Tonks who also seemed to be just as confused as Harry was.

"It's not a Summoning spell, but rather a displacement spell."

"A what?" snipped Harry

"I believe that Muggles call it teleportation. Simply said it transports one person from one location to another. This will take some time to prepare."

"How much time?"

"At least an hour and we dare not do it in the public," Remus whispered.

"Why is that?" Tonks inquired .

"This kind of magic has been illegal for the better part of a decade."

VVV

Ron sat in the hall with Hermione as she checked her wrist watch every few seconds as if counting the hour the poly-juice potion had given Harry. Ron on the other hand was still in a state of shock and had resorted to reciting the names and positions of every player on the chudley cannons. Hermione was almost to the point that she wanted to knock some sense in the dopey red head. She checked her watch once more and found that it had only been a minute since the previous time she had checked it.

Ron and Hermione were still stunned by the gifts left to them in Sirius's will and had left the room with the impression that Harry had been following them but he hadn't. So now they stood outside of the court room, unable to reenter due to a locking enchantment. Suddenly the doors flew open and from it emerged a slightly bedraggled looking Harry. He was followed closely by Remus and Tonks who soon took off in a different direction than he.

"Harry, what happened? You've only got a small amount of time left on the poly-juice. I was getting worried," Hermione declared.

"I can't talk about it right now. I'll tell you when we get back to the common room," Harry responded.

"Harry, I own Galvin Gudgeon, and Draomir Gorovitch!" Ron spat out excitedly.

"That's nice Ron," Harry responded absent-mindedly as he rushed to the Floo connection. Hermione thought it strange that he would dismiss his best friend like that but decided to let it go. She followed closely behind Harry and stepped through the floo connection in haste. When she found herself in the Gryffindor common room she could no longer hold her curiosity and she nearly jumped Harry for an explanation.

"Harry, what happened? Why are you so preoccupied?"

Harry looked nervously around the room and when he found that no one was there, he began to speak.

"Remus was left a book. I accidentally spilt blood on it and it revealed a very lot of knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?"

"Amongst other things, a displacement spell," Harry shared.

"Harry!?" Hermione shrieked.

"I know, I know... illegal... Remus told me," he waved wildly trying to keep Hermione's voice down. "Sirius wrote in the book about a group of people he called the nameless nation." He could almost see Hermione's ears perk up in curiosity. "According to him it is a nation of intelligent races that have been scorned or mistreated in the wizarding world and that's not all. It seems that they are made mostly of werewolves and these werewolves are not ruled by the moon."

"How is that possible?" she gasped.

"I don't know, but Remus is coming to the astronomy tower tonight. We're going to do the displacement spell at midnight."

"Harry, I know you have a blatant disregard for the law, but Dumbledore can only get you out of so much."

"Hermione, Remus looked the spell over and said it wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. He believes it to be safe if tried inside Hogwarts."

"Ain't you forgetting something, mate?" Ron said startling both Harry and Hermione out of their skins.

"When did you get here, Ronald?"

"Right after you, 'mione." Ron turned to Harry, "You're gonna be a girl at mid night, tonight."

Harry slapped his forehead, he had forgotten about that little part of the deal. Harry checked his watch and noted the time left. He had roughly twenty-eight minutes left as a guy and did not want to spend it talking.

"Um... guys I'll have to tell Remus about my secret," he moved to the door and waved at his two friends. "Bye." Harry dashed out of the door and rushed down the stairs.

"What's gotten into him?" mumbled Ron.

"I don't think he's thinking with his head at the moment," Hermione huffed. She knew where he was going and who he was going to, but there was really nothing Hermione could do to stop him. It was safe to say that she didn't trust people outside of their trio further than they earned, and _she _was the last on Hermione's list of that trust. Hermione checked her watch and smiled a snake-like smile.

"What are you smiling for?" wondered Ron

"It's nearly curfew." Hermione spun on her heel and nearly trotted up the stairs.

"Why's that make you smile... ...Hermione?" Ron called out after her.

VVV

Harry rushed down the stairs impatiently knowing that Pansy was always in the courtyard at this time. She loved to study in the twilight, something he had only recently found out about. Harry didn't quite know why he was rushing or what he was expecting to obtain but his body moved on its own. He maneuvered carefully down the steps of the great hall, skillfully avoiding the sudden deluge of students that all seemed to be going back to their common rooms. It was impeding his progress quite a bit.

"Harry!"

He heard a voice call out his name and groaned when he found Colin Creevy at the other end of it.

"Hi Colin, Listen I'm pretty..."

"Where have you been? You missed it, this really hot girl showed up after you left. Come to think of it I haven't seen her today. Got some great pictures, made a killin off of them. She's got a great set of..."

"It was nice talking to you, Colin!" Harry interrupted and dashed off not waiting for a response. He would have to kill Colin later.

Harry reached the bottom of the staircase a little winded and somewhat tired. He glanced at his watch and muttered an explicative; that 'conversation' with Colin had cost him a total of fifteen minutes. Harry took off through the doors and across the bridge that overlooked the spillway checking his watch again. Harry audibly cursed, causing several of some near-by first years to wince and cover their own mouths as if they too would utter such obscenity. Harry had lost about another five minutes crossing the spillway to the courtyard he had been trying to get to from the start. There she was Pansy Parkinson, her long raven hair done up in a pony tail that was playfully dancing on the wind like silk threads. Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward only to have two Slytherian fifth years stop in front of him their arms crossed.

"Oy Potter, shouldn't you be running back to the common room," one of them said. Pansy's head shot up with a smile crossing her lips at the mention of Harry's name.

"I've faced much more than you and walked away from it. It wouldn't be wise to stand in my way," Harry sneered.

"Back off you two, he's my friend," Pansy called out as the two fifth years reluctantly slithered off. Whether or not it was Harry's threat or Pansy's command that had accomplished the deed was a tossup, but Harry didn't care he had gotten what he wanted. Pansy strode toward Harry as the two goons wandered off; even Slytherin had a curfew it seems. Just as Harry was going to make his move, a searing pain in his gut doubled him over. Pansy dropped her book and rushed to support him noticing his face had begun to bubble.

"Poly-juice?" she gasped as she quickly pulled him behind a nearby wall tipping over and landing on top as he returned to being a she. When the transformation was complete, Pansy looked at the girl who had been a very male Harry only minutes before with a muted glee. "What were you planning to get with poly-juice? ...You know I'm not that easy." Harry couldn't keep from blushing and found that Pansy's lips had become entwined in her own.

It was at that moment that one of the goons that had tried to impede Harry's entry poked his head around the corner getting an eyeful of the very female Pansy Parkinson laying on top of another very well endowed girl clothed in a boy's uniform that was almost ready to burst at the seams.

"Umm... uh..." the boy stuttered

Pansy growled and turned to look at the boy, "Yes!?" she snapped curtly

"Ca..ca... curfew..."

"I know!" she snapped again, and when the boy didn't leave, "Yes, both boys and girls." Pansy sighed as if reading the boy's mind, "GET LOST!" the fifth year scampered off as if a scared mouse.

Pansy helped Harry to her feet and smiled pleasantly, "You didn't have to tease him, Pansy." Harry said brushing herself off.

"Who says I was teasing?" She smiled coyly as Harry picked up the book Pansy had dropped earlier and half-heartedly glanced at the folded page. A headline caught her attention 'The Rite of First Blood' Pansy somewhat hastily reached for the book. "That's something I was studding for Advanced Ancient Runes." Pansy gently took the book from Harry and closed it, "You would not believe how much of a hard ass the teacher is."

VVV

The room was dark and foreboding as a solitary figure stood out like a jade scar against the room's blackness. Fenrir knew that his master did not invite people into his inner sanctum when he was alone unless for one of two reasons: to torture the person into a mindless heap of only their basest inner workings, or to torture the person into a mindless heap of only their basest inner workings and then kill them. Fenrir did not like his chances, but he had an edge against Voldemort. Voldemort thought of Fenrir as nothing more than a cursed beast whose only need was to kill and maim, he had been greatly underestimated. Voldemort spoke first as Fenrir prostrated before him.

"Tell me, Monster, why should I let you be with the heavy losses you sustained on your mission?" Voldemort ridiculed.

"Master, while I did lose you several key death eaters, I did not fail you."

"How is that?" He questioned.

"Not only did I succeed in thinning our enemies' numbers, I found the sixth piece."

Voldemort closed the distance between them with what looked as if movement through smoke. "Where is it, beast?"

"Already in your possession, my lord. I have left it with your alchemists for safe keeping. I believed that you would not want one as lowly as myself to have it for very long."

"Indeed, you have convinced me, Monster," Voldemort said, managing the closest thing to a smile he had ever mustered and still it was a most horrific sight to behold. "However, you still threw away several of my death eaters so it will be your task to replenish my ranks. I want warriors, beast, not greens. Give me five blood tested warriors and I will let you live." Voldemort strode back to his throne and sat down, "Fail me in this, and I will make you my pet's pet."

"Yes my lord," Fenrir whispered and slinked out of the room to find that the two guard had their ears pressed to the door as if to listen for screams. Needless to say they were disappointed.

Fenrir cursed silently as he walked through the halls, thinking of his master's word 'his pet's pet.' The arrogant wizard would soon know that his wrath was one to be reckoned with, but until the time was right Fenrir would have to play obedient dog. Fenrir pointed at Alecto, and snatched her by the arm. "Come with me!"

VVV

Harry moved around the room with careful precision. With the help of Hermione, she had set up the runes and necessary ingredients for the spell. Harry plopped exhausted into a chair next to the fireplace with Hermione following shortly in the seat beside. After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke.

"So what happened?"

"Huh?" Harry responded, distracted.

"With Pansy."

Harry snapped to attention, "Why would you..."

"Please, I've known you for a very long time, Harry."

Harry gave in and collapsed tiredly into her chair before speaking, "Nothing happened... I got all booby before anything could happen." Hermione fought the smile that threatened to cross her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well I don't know what I was expecting anyway... guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"Most boys don't when it comes to girls."

"Yeah well," Harry paused, a notion interrupting his train of thoughts. "Hey do you know anything about advanced ancient runes?"

"I should hope so, what do you need?"

"Pansy had a book she said was for ancient runes."

"Oh?"

"She said she was studying something called the Rite of First Blood for the class; I just got this bad..."

Hermione stood up out of her chair and moved to where she was now standing above Harry. Hermione possessed a sternness that she reserved for the most serious of situations and this was the first time Harry had become aware of it. With a deep breath Hermione let only a single sentence, "Stay away from that Slytherin bitch; I knew she couldn't be trusted, I knew it!"

"Hermione?"

"Harry, it's a Ritual that Celtic vir..." but before Hermione could finish her second sentence, the fireplace flared and none other than Remus Lupin popped out as if in a powerful hurry.

"We must do this quickly. I can't wait any longer," he said and turned to see Hermione's positioned on top of Harry only he didn't see Harry but a busty black haired girl whose face was close enough to Hermione's that it might have been the subject of one of his adolescent dreams. "I'm sorry miss," he turned to Hermione, "Hermione who is this?"

"Professor Lupin, this is Harry Potter," Hermione introduced as Harry gave a half hearted wave.

"Please explain," Remus said with disbelief. So Hermione did. She shared everything that had happened up to this point. On how Harry agreed to pay Malfoy back for everything he's done and how the ensuing fight resulted in both boys being transformed into girls. She also explained the use of poly-juice potion at the funeral and showed Remus the black family ring as confirmation. All in all Remus took the news well, aside from the almost breaking down into tears. After allowing Remus a moment to process the fact that his friend's Godson was now a Goddaughter, Hermione, Harry, and Remus performed the spell as laid out in the book.

Each of the magic users channeled the required amount of power into the warding circle beneath them. Silently they waited until the magic built to a crescendo and held it until the breaking point. Finally, at the last possible second, they muttered the incantation.

"Sumfilo!" they uttered quietly as the magic erupted into a cloud of smoke that obscured the whole common room. Harry waved his hands too clear the smoke, "Hermione? Remus? Are you alright."

"Yes cub, I'm fine," replied Remus with slight coughing

"I'll clear the smoke. _Torentus_!" Hermione produced a gentle wind to blow the smoke away.

As the smoke quickly receded, a fourth figure came into view; a very nude male figure. Harry waved the smoke away and immediately recognized the man standing before her. He was relatively tall with wolf-like black hair and minor scars all over his body. He was possessed of a drowsy look and a toothbrush firmly clamped at his right fang. "Romulus!?"

"Booby girl?" He replied.

End Chapter 8

_**AN: **__Well I'm not really sorry to do it but I left you with TWO cliffhangers in one chapter! MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok enough of that. Anyway leave the reviews or I bathe a cat! I'll DO IT! I WILL! You, YEAH YOU, in the back, don't test me!_

IT's time for another Hermione time

Hermione walks out to the stage in front of all the kid's before (except Ron and the Shake it kid those two seats are occupied by tombstones.)

**Hermione (fully clothed this time):** Hi Kids!

**Kid: **Hi Hermione!

**Shake-it kid's sister: **You're old (awe)

**Hermione: **(clears throat) Who wants to know what the Rite of First Blood is?

**Kids: **YAY!!

**Shake-it kid's sister: **Is that a liver spot? gross.

**Hermione:** (twitching) Well the Rite of First Blood was performed by Celtic virgin girls...

**Author:** Uh Hermione, what are you doing?

**Hermione: **I'm explaining a major plot point.

**Author:** Yeah, I'm afraid I'll have to fire you if you do that.

**Shake-it kid's sister: **So wrinkly.

**Hermione: **(points at Shake-it kid's tombstone) You want the same? huh? (turns to Author) Why can't I tell?

**Author:** because it would be a spoiler, and your hotness isn't going to get you out of this

**Hermione:** (flitters her eyes) Not even if I do that thi...

**Author:** Oh you are soooo fired!

**Shake-it kid's sister: **You're gross, Author... with an old Lady...

**Author:** (twitches) Would you do the honors, Hermione

**Hermione:** Gladly, now who to throw? (Goes back stage and finds Draco talking to Lucia. Hermione grabs him and hauls him to the front)

**Draco:** Get your mudblood hands off of me!

**Author:** you so deserve this.

**Kids:** YAY

**Hermione:** (winds up, but Draco's greasy hair slips from Hermione's hand and he slams into the Author causing a massive nuclear explosion in which, miraculously, only Draco and the Author are hurt)

**Hermione:** Uh-Oh

**Kids:** You said it...

**Hermione: **Well thanks for watching... That's all the time we have for today (curtains close). Somebody call 911! Get the author to the hospital. Draco? Just dump the body in the usual place.


	9. Calling the Wolf

Snake's Skin

Chapter 9: Calling the Wolf.

AN: Sorry for this taking so long to come out but I've been having problems lately. insomnia coupled with a few in-family fights have taken their toll. SO I decided to comeback to this story and brighten my day. PITY ME AND MY CARPAL TUNNELED WRIST!!

VVV

Pansy Parkinson was by no means a 'good' girl; in fact, she normally took great pleasure in being the princess of all bad girls. However, she was now facing a choice that would have been a non-issue just a few months earlier. She was currently sitting in front of the Slytherian common room's fireplace contemplating the book in front of her at the moment. She had gotten the idea when she was on one of her privileged outages into the restricted section of the library. She found a spell that would insure her connection to Harry and, by association, his money would never be apart. However, there was one thing that was keeping her from launching full into her plan. She had actually began to like the boy. Quite honestly, she was wondering if putting her plan into action was worth the sacrifice of choice. Pansy wanted Harry to want her but did she want it at any cost or was there line she was willing to draw. "If it's about a boy," came a voice from behind her, "they're worthless anyway." Pansy turned to find that Daphne Greengrass had managed to sneak up behind her.

"I'm not going to go out with you, Daphne." Pansy sighed as Daphne sat down next to her.

"Why don't you tell momma what's wrong, huh."

"Let's see, where to start, hmm. Do I, one: do something I know will get me the results I want; or two, do I try to win him over and take the chance that I might loose him?" Daphne sat beside Pansy and put her arm around her.

"Honey, what does your heart tell you? Just listen there and you'll get the answer you need. Maybe not the answer you want, but you'll get what you need."

"Daphne,"

"yeah hun?"

"Get your hand off my chest."

"Sorry, force of habit."

Pansy looked at the fire and without a second's hesitation, tossed the book into it with a thoughtful gaze. "Daphne."

"yes."

"Can a snake truly change her skin?"

VVV

Later that same night, Harry, now more commonly known as Jamie, was in the Gryffindor common room staring at the very nude male form of the man she had come to know as Romulus Greyback. Hermione had taken to hiding in a corner were her eyes could not see the groggy man while Remus quickly took the initiative to try and protect Harry's, or rather Jamie's, honor by stepping between the naked man and the young girl. "Put some clothes on Man!" Remus yelled, "There are young girls in the room!"

Romulus shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my fault you took me as I was preparing for bed."

"Who sleeps nude!?" hissed Hermione from her corner.

"Someone who's not sleeping alone." answered Romulus, "in any case, why have you brought me here?" He folded his arms as Harry brought him a large set of school robes, Dean didn't need to know where she had gotten them from.

"We need your help; do you remember an animagus..." began Harry

"...that transformed into a bedraggled looking mutt, yes I remember him. We used to raid the hen house together." Romulus seemed to have fond memories of Harry's godfather, but what did raiding the hen house mean? "He seemed to be looking for a way to cure his friend of the werewolves affliction. He was quite obsessed with it in fact."

"He said that you might be able to help." said Remus.

"Nope." chirped Rom

"Wait, what?" wondered Hermione.

"There is no cure for the wolf." Harry turned to Remus to find a look of complete and utter shock on his face. If Harry read that look right, Remus was wondering why they had even bothered to bring this man here, "there is, however, a way to purify the wolf inside so that it is subservient to the host."

"Excuse me?" gasped Remus.

"You must be the one, then." Romulus looked Remus up and down, giving several subtle sniffs at certain points when he circled the once defense teacher, "oh dear, you've been fighting for a very long time haven't you."

"You have no idea." replied Remus. Then, as if he had just heard the most humorous joke ever, Romulus broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. "To think, you were right here all along!" He almost choked on fits of laughter, "It's just too ironic to stomach."

"Care to explain." chimed Hermione

"Sure, sorry. I mean to say that my brother has been looking for one of his... children, for lack of a better word, that had been strong enough to resist the wolf for most of their life. needless to say, by your age most wolves lose the fight, and are turned completely. Here I am going show you to the way to win."

"The way to win? You mean control the animal inside of me?" Remus wondered incredulously.

"Well, I'll have to bring some help, but yes. Now if you'll excuse me." Romulus lifted his arm into the air.

"Wait where are we going to meet and when?"

"Uh, one week, pumpkin patch good for everyone..."

"Well..."

"Good! bye!" Romulus disappeared with a slight crack, but immediately reappeared, "I'll... uh have these cleaned and returned." he indicating the school robes he was wearing.

VVV

Elsewhere, Fenrir Greyback was sulking around the dark of the room he had been given by the Dark Lord. It was no better than a kennel, but Fenrir found it pleasant none the less. It was rank, it was dirty, and it was nasty, but it was private, and no one would come searching in it. It was the best place to hide two out of the three artifacts that he had acquired under the Dark Lord's nose. The reason that he was pacing at the moment was the knowledge that Alecto had passed on to him. If it was true and the Rite had started, then he would have very little time to find the last Artifact and a host for what he planned to do, or it would prove too late. "Where is that blonde bitch..."

"Alecto will not be coming to you this night, animal."

"Amycus... I'm so pleased to meet you."

"You will die for what you have done to my sister."

"I'm sorry, were you already..." Fenrir waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bastard!" Amycus pulled his wand, but was too slow and Fenrir had pounced like a feral dog ripping at Amycus's neck and tearing at his jugular. Amycus fired several random jinxes in several directions but only one of them connected. It took Fenrir's right hand off and knocked him across the room. Unfortunately for Amycus, his jugular tore off in Fenrir's mouth, and he was soon to be bleeding to death. Fenrir recovered quickly and calmly walked over to the soon to be dead death eater. Fenrir happily displayed his stump where his hand had been. He picked up the hand that had been blown off and placed it on the stump. The wound healed as a wicked smile crept over Fenrir's face. With his last few moment of sight, Amycus realized that he had only succeeded in getting himself killed. Now who would protect Alecto from this monster? Fenrir stalked back to his corner in silence and swallowed.

VVV

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked the road to Hagrid's hut, or, more precisely, the pumpkin patch behind it. They had been very quiet sense the get go and said almost nothing as if they were trying to hide the fact that they were outside so late at night. If they were trying to hide it they either really bad at hiding or not really trying to conceal themselves. Harry stopped the trio silently and pulled them into the tree line. "Oy, why'd you do that?" wondered Ron

"Someone's coming."

"It's probably just Remus or Romulus." added Hermione.

"I'd rather not take the chance."

Slowly a large wolf moved out from the darkness behind Hagrid's hut, It was a good thing that Hagrid was off on a mission for Dumbledore or his large hunting hound might have noticed it. The wolf was clothed in bright blood red fur with topaz eyes and an intelligent air about him. It sniffed the air with several breaths and turned it's gaze to the hiding spot that Harry had pulled Hermione and Ron into. It almost seemed to smile as it took in a large amount of air and let out a massive howl that probably managed to wake all of the castles inhabitants. It was quite late at night and Harry noticed as several of the lights in the castle flashed on. suddenly the sound of a twig braking sounded alerting Harry to a presence behind them. Harry snapped around with her wand out. Only to be met with the same regal looking girl they had met in Diagon Ally. this time she was clothed in a form fitting black leather jacket and second skin trousers of the same color. Her outfit set off her pale skin. "If I had not been ordered to leave you be, you would all be dead now." She spat venomously.

"You're saying we should get better at detecting people." Ron sighed

"No, I'm saying I would have killed you had Rom not requested I to do otherwise." She said as she passed them by and walked next to the blood red wolf. Ron made a subtle gulping noise. The wolf soon took human form and, as they had expected, was Rom in the same suit he was wearing at their first meeting.

"Please forgive Persephone, she has not had too many... happy experiences with wizards."

"The red head looks healthy enough..." She mumbled to herself.

"We're here, What now?" wondered Ron trying to avoid the predatory looks that Persephone was giving him.

"Now we go someplace that no wizard has ever been." said Rom as he materialized a small chew toy from thin air. Rom shot a side glare at Persephone, "Ha Ha very funny."

"I thought it was hilarious." She responded without changing her stern look.

"A port-key?" wondered Hermione

"Ding, give the girl whatever she wants!" Rom exclaimed as his touched his nose with his index finger.

Harry moved closer to Romulus but was immediately stopped by Hermione's hand being on his shoulder. "Are you certain you trust this man? We don't know him." she said in a slight whisper.

"Tell me something; do you trust Your teachers to give you what you need to defeat Voldemort."

"Wait, you know who I am?" gasped Harry

"I knew you where full of raw power with little to no training. I sorta guessed just a second ago, and you confirmed it." Romulus looked down, "Though, I had heard you were a boy." His eyes widened as he chanced a glance at Harry's crotch then quickly back up to her eyes, "...are you...?"

"For the moment, I am completely a girl." Harry said with a cough.

"If we are done with the prattle... let us go, the one you call Remus is already there and has already begun the process."

Harry stepped closely to Romulus and turned to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was the first to sigh and approach Rom with Ron following soon there after. On a count of three, Persephone, Romulus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took hold of the chew toy and felt the familiar hook behind their navels as they spun through space and landed hardly onto a solid marble floor. Harry pushed herself up off the floor and scanned her surroundings. She found them to be in what must have been a ball room before it was converted into a laboratory. It was a massive hall made completely out of black marble. The room was adorned with matching pillars with statuettes of cherubs on one side and impish demons on the other. Harry panned the room and his wonderment was halted as he saw Remus lying in a bed with several lacerations and scar on his body that looked like claw marks. Just as Harry was about to yell at Romulus, Romulus started yelling at the medical staff waiting on Remus. "What the hell happened!?" Romulus roared at a mousey looking fellow in a lab coat.

"Sir, His wolf is much much stronger than anyone I've ever seen before." He straightened his jacket, "I believe even more so than yours."

VVV

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, but I wanted to update several stories all at once. Also after a conversation I had with one of the reviewer, I realized that this story as gotten way far away from the fun "ZOMG Harry's a girl!! LOLROFL" I was planning it to be. So... I put a poll on my page "/sevish" about whether or not to continue it. Please vote, and leave reviews if you want me to continue.


	10. Birth of White

Snake's Skin

Chapter 10: Birth of White

_**AN:**__ I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, and I'm sorry. I've been planning a book and I had no idea how much work it was. I've been swamped at work, and recently went back to school to finish my bachelors degree in psychology and have a teenage brother "nuff said". I know, excuses excuses (that seems to be the phrase I hear from women a lot now days) Oh well. Here it is you blood suckers!_

VVV

The man just laid there, the attendant said that he had gone into a "hibernative coma" in order to heal his wounds. The Attendant seemed to view this as a good thing, something to do with the fact that the hibernation was a wolf's skill, and that he, a human was using it, meant he was gaining control. Harry, wasn't so sure she believed that; after all it had been hours since her old professor had gone into this state and he had given no sign of life but for the occasional blip on the heart monitor and the fact that she could see his wounds closing in real time. It was at this point that there came a knock at the door. Harry turned to find that her two best friends had come into the room. They seemed has if walking on eggshells as they slowly plodded into the room. Hermione was the first to speak, "How is he?"

"Same, no movement, no finger twitching, his eyes don't even move beneath their lids."

"Mate, the doctor seems to be in good spirits about the recovery." Ron added.

"I know."

"Harry, you've been here non-stop since we arrived. Take a break, get some sleep." pleaded Ron

"Yes, Romulus prepared rooms for us." said Hermione.

Ron walked over to Harry's side and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you and 'mione go for a walk, maybe then she'll talk your ear off about all the mysterious and arcane books she can't wait to get a hold of in her library."

"Ron." Hermione growled

"I'm just playing with you, and you know it." Ron mimed hanging himself when Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"Yeah, come take a walk with me. Ron will be happy to watch Remus for you."

"You know, I do want to find how exactly he got into this situation and why he was so beat up to begin with."

"So let's go ask Rom." chirped Ron.

"Ron, stay here and watch Remus." ordered Hermione.

"What, but I..."

"Ron."

"Fine." Ron plopped down into his chair defeated and waved for them to go. Harry with a slight tug from Hermione, was pulled from the room.

"He usually fights more." mused Harry.

"I'm a girl, Harry. I win by default." Hermione laughed.

"I don't understand."

VVV

It had been a long day for the platinum haired beauty; from assisting Professor Dumbledore with his various duties and management of the school, she had also taken upon herself to help many of the younger, less magically fortunate than her with their homework, and field assignments. Also it had turned out that she had become quite the popular sight to behold from the boys around the school. She had already completed this years school work when she was at her previous school and as such was enjoying the position of teaching assistant. Needless to say all Lucia wanted at the moment was to turn in for the night. So she put on her pajama top and sat down at her vanity in the small room that her grandfather made for her and let her hair down. She had had it up in a tight bun to keep it out of the way. With slow ponderous strokes, she pulled the rough bristled brush through her silken hair. She paid close attention to her every move and reached down to grab the kit she usually used to remove her makeup. As she turned back to the mirror she found a similarly platinum headed boy staring at her over her shoulder. Lucia gave a startled jump and with a jolt grabbed her wand and spun to face the boy. Only, she found no one where he had once been.

Lucia jumped to her feet, snapped on her pajama bottoms and searched the room in haste, but when she found nothing and no one in her room she stopped and realized that there was not even the slightest evidence that anyone but her had ever been in her room. "What the hell is going on?"

"Gramps," She called out hoping that he would still be in his office, "Gramps are you there?" She kicked herself for using a term she had picked up from her time in America, it was rude and she would apologize, but for now she needed her grandfather. Professor Dumbledore, moving at a snail's pace, entered the small room with his usual grace, but Lucia could tell he was just as tired as she was, probably more.

"Yes Lucia, what is it?" responded Dumbledore. "I have things to do tomorrow that require my rest tonight."

"I'm sorry, I just need you to check for apparitions for me. I don't know the charm."

"Lucia, No one can apperate inside of Hogwarts."

"Please check anyway."

"Alright."

With a gentle flick of his wrist a demure gush of wind swept through the room as if covering it with a blanket. After a short pause, Dumbledore turned to Lucia, "If there had been someone who was in the room, we would now be able to see a rip from where the person was." He explained.

"I swear I'm not making things up."

"what did this boy look like?"

"Kind of like me."

"Did he now?" Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow, as Lucia saw him come to full attention, "I will look into this further, but for now please... return to bed."

Lucia did as she was told and laid down the in the four poster as she supiciusly watched the older man leave the room. When he left the room she quietly cast a silencing spell on herself and snuck to the door. It was here that she noticed her honored grandfather walk over to the fireplace and speak softly into the flames. "Minerva, May I see you in the Alchemy room, Please."

"The Alchemy room? You don't think..." Minerva questioned

"Not yet, but their bond is getting stronger by the second. She must not know about him. Not yet." responded Dumbledore. "I believe him..." Professor Dumbledore stopped mid sentence and turned to look at the door that Lucia had been evesdropping from. Luckily she was much faster than her grandfather and was able to pull away fast enough so that the only thing that her grandfather found was a door slightly ajar, "Minerva, slight change. We'll meet tomorrow. I'll discuss when later."

As Professor Dumbledore walked away, Lucia was left to wonder what he was hiding from her. As far as she knew Hogwarts had no Alchemy room, and whats more, who was this "he" they were talking about?

VVV

She had watched the trio from afar as they walked down to the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut. She had also watched as the strange man had pulled a chew toy from thin air and made them vanish. It was a port-key that was for certain, but what kind she could not tell. She tucked her raven colored hair behind her ear and licked her lips. Milicent had helped her find a persuant enchament that would enable her to ride a port-key's 'shockwave' to the exact same place that it had carried others before. Milicent had begged her not to try it but Pansy was determined to follow. She had been warned by milicent to concentrate hard, but Pansy hadn't really been paying attention. So Pansy walked to the spot where Harry, Ron and Hermione had dissapeared with the two strangers that she had recognized from the shopping trip in diagon ally and activated her tag along port-key. The sensation was much different than that of a regular one and provided her with a light feeling as if her head had suddenly become a hot air balloon, at least that was what it felt like at first. It rapidly deterioated into a malicious child with a needle popping said balloon as she waggled in the wind as if a rag doll.

Just as suddenly as the journey began, so did it end, and what a thud she let out as she slapped the marble floor with as much force as her weight could bring to bear. Pansy stood, her body aching as she did so, and rubbed her head. That would be a headache she not easily get over. However, as her senses came back to her, she noticed a draft. It was a draft like none she had felt before, even more so than when she would walk through the common room in her underwear because she forgot something. Then she looked down, the draft was from the fact that... somewhere in transition... she had lost her clothing and was now completely starkers. With a gasping squeal Pansy lept behind the nearest fixture. "Harry, I don't suppose you know where Romulus is?" Pansy heard Hermione ask as both she and Harry approched.

"Why would I know?"

"Oh please, I've seen the way he looks at you. Like a wolf stalking a wounded sheep."

"Hermione, Don't even suggest that. That's just gross."

"I'm just teaseing. Besides, have you seen the way that rough looking woman; oh what was her name again?"

"Persephone."

"Yes, Persephone, have you seen the way she's always with him? She's sooo got a thing for him."

"Really? I didn't notice anything."

"Oh Harry, even in a girl's skin, you're such a bloke."

"Thank you."

Harry and Hermione laughed together as they walked put the stairs that led to some rooms that looked as if they were meant for residents rather the untiltarian function of the rooms on the first floor. Pansy grabbed the nearest table cloth and wrapped herself in it. She reached for her wand but realized it was probably where ever her clothes were. She would have to go this magicless, and what's worse Harry couldn't know that she had followed her, or she might push the voluptious hero girl away. So Pansy, making sure the coast was clear, took off silently after her prey.

VVV

Once they had gotten up stairs, it did not take long for Harry to find Romulus, he seemed to be the only one who ever seemed awake one hundred percent of the time. However, this time Harry and Hermione caught him leaving a room as he pulled on a loose fitting shirt that matched his pajama bottoms. Harry managed to catch a glimpse of a fatigue induced coma stricken, and bare backed Persephone laying half covered on the bed inside the room before Romulus closed the door. "Harry!" Rom chirped happily, "What can I do for you this wonderful and glorious night."

"A-Are those teeth marks?" wondered Hermione as she stared red faced at hickeys on Romulus's neck. Harry was a little red faced too, but she was thankful that Hermione had not seen what she had or they might never have heard the end of it.

"How old are you again? Yes they are." Reponded Rom honestly, "I likes'um fiesty." Harry realized Rom was going to be no help in keeping the peace so she decided to change the subject.

"Please explain to me how beating my Professor, and the closest connection I have to my parents to a bloody pulp is going to give him control over his wolf?"

"Didn't we went over this?"

"Go over it again." Harry rolled her eyes

"No body did that to him. He's still fighting with his wolf. He did it to himself."

"What are you saying."

"He and his wolf are still fighting. He'll never get anywhere that way."

"I still don't get it."

"You're saying that he has to stop fighting?" wondered Hermione

"DING! And Miss Frizzy for the win!" responded Romulus

"but he'll die!" crowed Harry.

"Sure, if he still thinks of the wolf as a seperate entity. If he accepts that they are one and the same everything will be roses." Romulus stopped walking and turned to face Harry with an uncomon look of credulity on his face. "Believe me when I say; He is the most powerful wolf of this age and he will be fine. I stake my life and every other life I command on it."

Suddenly, a powerfull and pained howl broke the night air with a screech that sent a chill up Harry's spine. "Speak of the Devil." sighed Rom

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione gasped in unison as they then broke into a sprint toward the clinic room with Romulus following behind as if not having a care in the world.

It did not take long for Harry and Hermione to find the clinic, and thankfully Ron had not only manage to get out of the room, and close the door, but he had also managed to erect a warding around the room to keep the wolf teacher inside, but it looked like he was straining to keep it in place. "Ron what happened!?" Harry questioned.

"I donno, He just sorta w-woke up and... wolfed out." Ron responded as if he where trying to lift a two hundred pound weight wincing with each blow the wolf rained on the door. It was about this time that the same massive man that Harry had seen save Romulus from the killing curses in diagon ally moved in. He made movement as if to help Ron in reinforcing the wards but Romulus waved for him to stop. In a blur of speed, Romulus picked up Harry by the waist shot the palm of his hand outward toward everyone in the room but Harry (who he had under his arm like so many schoolbooks). Ron, Hermione and Tyr where pushed back as if by some unseen force. With the reinforcement of the wards gone the door broke and splintered into many tiny peices as if tooth picks. Through it came, not the wolf that Harry and Hermione had seen in their third year, but a full coated white wolf that stood at roughly three feet passed Harry's height and possessed hungry blue eyes. Romulus put Harry down and waved to Tyr. Tyr, using a spell Harry had not seen before erected a barrier around them as if locking Romulus, Remus, and Harry in a cage.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get Harry kil..." Shouted Hermione

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" yelled Romulus, "Harry will need complete silence if this is going to work."

"Me?" Harry gasped as Remus in all his wolf like glory seemed to pause and consider the situation.

"Believe it or not you are the reason he's stopping right now, he recognizes you. You need to use that. Help him realize that he is the wolf." Romulus said in an uncharacteristicly serious tone. Realizing that Romulus had put himself in danger with Harry she chose to take him at his word and tentitively moved closer to the White wolf.

"Professor Lupin." The wolf recoiled under Harry's stare, "You look better. You know,... stronger." she said trying to talk to the wolf as if she were talking to her old teacher. Remus simply responded with an unconvinced snarl. Harry looked back to Romulus for direction, but got none. Romulus simply motioned for Harry continue. Harry turned back to find that Remus was now only inches away, sniffing her hair. Instinctively, Harry pulled back and Remus pulled back as well and bared his claws. "Professor, It's me. Harry. I know I don't look the way you are used to, but it's me."

Remus pulled back and straightened as if attempting to gain some sort of human posture. That was until a high pitched yell echoed through the room. Remus crouched back down to inhuman posture and bared his fangs. Harry looked to see that Pansy was now being pulled away with her mouth covered by Ron. This fantic motion seemed to set Remus off as he charged Harry. Romulus quickly pulled Harry out of the way and gave a quick punch to Remus's chest that sent the White wolf reeling backwards. "I was hoping he would be the first to not need this; Harry, get to safty. I'll handle Remus."

Harry moved to the corner and a small pocket of the barrier opened, allowing her passage. Pansy, with a swift eblow to Ron's ear, broke free and all but tackled Harry. "What the hell where you thinking? In the same cage as an unrestrained warewolf."

"That warewolf is Professor Remus Lupin." scolded Hermione, "and we were trying to help him."

Ignoring the brown haired girl Pansy leaned into Harry's ear and whispered, "There is something you need to know about your new friends."

It was at this point that Ron called their attention to the barrier with his usual stuttering fear saturated voice. Turning to find something he had never seen before Romulus taken a form similar to Remus's. He was at least a foot taller than Remus and as Remus's fur coat was a snow white, Romulus's was bloody red with smatterings of black thrown in for good measure. His figure much more wirey than Remus's. However, the feature that stood out above all else were his previously topaz eyes were now a bright almost radiant shade of gold.

With speed that was that almost impossible to follow the two wolves lunged at each other with Remus taking the first blow as he latched onto Romulus's jugular and bit down drawing an ample amount of blood and a tortured howl from Romulus.

**End Chapter 10**

_**AN: **__Sorry this took so long and I don't intend to abondon this story. I hope you are all still liking this story, and I have things planned for what is to come so stick around and be patient. I'm already working on chapter 11 so it shouldn't be too much longer. And now its time for another..._

**Announcer:** HERMIONE TIME!!

**kids: **YAY!!

_(sounds of crickets) _

**ANNOUNCER:** I said... HERMIONE TIME!!

_(more crickets) _

**Announcer:** Where is that chick?

_(author is wheeled out onto stage covered from head to toe in bandages) _

**Author:** Actually Hermione was brought up on multiple murder charges and is probably going to dissapear for awhile. Sorry kids. _(attempts to wheel back off stage but is stopped when he hears laughing from the rafters over the whining and chain-smoking of the kids in the audiance)_

**??: **OOOOOH HO HO HO

**Author:** _(whispers)_ Does she think she's in an anime?

_(mystery woman jumps from the rafters does several olympic style vaults bounding over the children ending in several impressive swings around a pole, only to be catapulted off and come to a screeching halt with her face braking her fall.) _

_(she jumps to her feet as if nothing happened with an oversized cartoonish band-aide plastered across her nose.)_

**Author: **_(mumbles) _She does think she's in an Anime... _(straightens up) _Pansy? what are you doing here?

**Pansy:** I'm here to litterly steal the show! OOOH HO HO HO (the ground begins to shake as the entire studio begins to move.)

_(Author wheels himself over to the door and looks out to find that the entire studio had been hoisted up on to the back of an increditibly small freighter. Author wheels himself back over to Pansy to find that she was still laughing maniacly and sense had gotten the kids to mimic her) _

**Author:** OMG they're multipling!

**Pansy:** Isn't it beautiful?

**Author: **And what, prey tell, where you planning to do with the show?

**Pansy:** ...

**Author:** ...

**Pansy: **...

**Author:** ...you didn't think that far ahead did you?

**Pansy:** _(shudders... pauses... then leaps to the nearest exit) _I won't forget this! You haven't seen the last of me! _(Jumps out of the door with loud sounds of crashing, banging and even a cat screaming in pain are heard) _

**Author: **ugh... I'm going to take some migrane pills. I'll see you next time on Hermione time.


End file.
